


Do You Blue Eyes, Take Magician of Faith

by Nerdy_Girly_1996



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Girly_1996/pseuds/Nerdy_Girly_1996
Summary: After 5 years of living all over the world, Kaiba has now returned to Domino City. Kaibacorp new CEO for the Japan branch is Mokuba. Tea during all these years has stayed close friends with Mokuba. Now that his older brother is back, what feathers will he ruffle? Based on characters from the OG Yu-Gi-Oh series. Azureshipping Lemon.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Return of Seto Kaiba

**Author's Note:** So this is my first Fan-Fic. I am setting this 5 years into the future after the final season of Yu-gi-oh! To be honest I'm still in the middle of season 5 of the original series, so if you planning on commenting pleeeeease NO SPOILERS. As I progress to the finale of the series, I may change a couple of things, that is why you might not see all your favorite characters all at once. I am trying to avoid horrible continuity errors. One thing that won't change is that this is a Kaiba and Tea pairing. Also, there will probably be some (a lot) of grammatical errors, sorry in advance. Working on my writing.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It had been 5 years since he had left Domino City. He left Japan in order to go around the world building Kaibaland, he only came back for his brother's graduation. Since he left Domino City, his brother had been running Kaibacorp headquarters successfully. Mokuba managed to run the company, be top of his class, and maintain a pretty active social life. Much to Kaiba's dismay Mokuba still hanged out with Yugi and his geek squad. He never understood why his brother found his nemesis and those charlatans so enticing. Nonetheless he wanted to be there for his brother's big day, then he would fly straight to New York to begin building the American headquarters for Kaibacorp.

Even though it was 8pm, he knew his brother would still be at Kaiba Corp because he had inherited his work ethic. He stepped out of his car and took a moment to admire the new headquarters. Mokuba sent him pictures of the newly renovated building, but seeing it in person was another thing. It really was a testament to Mokuba, the building was brighter and not as menacing, as it once looked. He couldn't help but feel proud of his brother.

He stepped into the building only to find Roland at the entrance. It had been only 3 years since he last saw Roland, and yet he seemed as if he aged 10 years.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's good to have you back." Roland said, in a booming voice.

Roland had always been there for Kaiba ever since he fired all his security after the horrible virtual reality world the Big 5 took over. Roland had shown his loyalty to him and Mokuba time and time again. It was because of him, he felt comfortable enough to leave Mokuba back in Japan. He never really liked the idea of leaving Mokuba behind but he knew his brother needed some toughening up to do, and if he was around all the time, he would never let Mokuba get hurt.

"Roland, it's good to see you." he looked straight into Roland's eyes and gave a firm handshake. Roland always understood Kaiba, he knew for him that was the equivalent of a hug. So he gave him a big warm smile as they headed upstairs, Roland gave him some company updates. He walked Kaiba to Mokuba's waiting area and went back down to give the security team some new instructions now that Kaiba was here. Kaiba was stricter than Mokuba in terms of security.

Kaiba was about to walk into his brother's office when a perky voice called out from behind him "Kaiba, is that you?"

"Well, well if it isn't one of Yugi's cheerleaders. What are you doing here? Hope you aren't here to brainwash my brother with some more friendship speeches"

"It's nice to see you too Kaiba. You looking good, I love the new black suit, goes well with that blue leather trench coat" said Tea with her hands on her hips and sly grin on her face. "Mokuba is on a conference call right now, so while you wait I can make you some coffee if you want?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." still slightly confused as to why Tea was here Kaiba asked "So why are you here?"

"Didn't Mokuba mention, I'm his secretary. I have been for the past 2 years." She said a little surprised that Kaiba was unaware of this.

Kaiba was surprised Mokuba never mentioned this detail, then again Mokuba knew better then to bring up Yugi's dweeb squad. He began looking Tea up and down, noticing that she was wearing a tube top, and mini skirt. Not to mention some tantalizing thigh high boots. Not really work appropriate.

"I know Mokuba has changed some things while I've been away but I'm pretty sure he hasn't been that lenient on the dress code? Or has he?" he returned Tea's sly grin from before.

Tea began to blush. Having Kaiba gradually gazing at her made her more self conscious, then she would ever admit to him. Still blushing she exclaimed "Not that it's any of your concern, but I'm headed to a dance competition after Mokuba's call and won't have time to change there."

Kaiba took a seat, not even looking at her anymore he said "You better watch out, wearing something like that might give some people the wrong impression, last thing I need from you is corrupting my sweet baby brother." he smirked.

"Okay that's just gross Kaiba, Mokuba is like a little brother to me. And second of all only perverts would be given the wrong impression and actually try and do something. I'm just glad you haven't been around to teach your brother to act on such primitive instincts."

"Are you implying that I might actually want you? Don't make me laugh the last thing I would want is Yugi's sloppy seconds"

This incensed Tea "Sloppy seconds! Look Kaiba, just because Yugi whips your butt five different ways from Sunday, doesn't mean you can degrade women like that."

"I'm not degrading women, I'm degrading you. Besides you need to stop leaning on Yugi's achievements and find some of your own."

Before Tea could respond, Mokuba came out of his office.

"Seto! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

The Kaiba brothers gave each other a big warm hug. Upon seeing that Tea forgot all about Kaiba's degenerate remarks, instead she stood there and watched a family reunite. The scene brought a small tear to her eye.

Seto took a step back to take a good look at his brother. He was a wearing a new designer suit with a dark green shirt and tie. He looked good, the green really brought out his doe eyes. He still hated his brother having such long hair, it wasn't professional. Nonetheless seeing Mokuba standing in front of his old office, Kaiba couldn't help but feel nostalgic. "I got on the Blue-eyes jet right after my meeting with Sony. I really missed you kiddo." he tousled Mokuba's hair.

"Hey watch the hair." Mokuba said as he fixed his hair. "I had a couple of more calls, but I can just do that tomorrow. You hungry Seto?"

"Ya, starved. I've flown all night"

"Alright, we'll go get some Sano's Bento." Mokuba said. Sano's Bento was a tradition that started ever since the orphanage. On their first night, Seto snuck out and used his last bit of money to buy Mokuba a Bento box. Mokuba refused to eat any unless Seto ate some too. When Kaiba took over Kaibacorp, one of his first investments was to expand Sano's Bento food truck. Now there were Sano restaurants all over Japan, soon to be headed to the states as well. Seto wasn't the biggest fan of American food.

"Great! Let's then go get some chocolate from Lucy's Bake shop"

"We'll have to order ahead ever since you gave the interview where you stated the best chocolate was at Lucy's. It sells out days in advance."

"I had to, if not she would've gone out of business."

Mokuba knew why Seto did it, he knew why Seto did anything. That's why he simply gave a small chuckle at this.

Tea gave a small sneeze. She had been standing there seeing the brother's reunite and rediscover how much they really cared for one another. The sneeze made the Kaiba brothers aware of her presence once again.

"Tea, do you want us to drop you off at Club 06?" asked Mokuba.

"No Mokuba don't worry, I'll just walk there"

"Tea it's 17 blocks away, it's no trouble. Besides it's on the way anyways. Isn't it Seto?"

Kaiba looked at his brother, clearly he was lying because Sano's place was barely a half block away. A fact he was sure even Tea knew. Nonetheless he also knew how dangerous it was around Club 06. "Come on Gardner, might be your only chance to actually ride in a limo"

Tea rolled her eyes. If it wasn't because she was painfully aware of how dangerous it really was to walk to Club 06 she would've told Seto to 'stick it where the sun don't shine' as Joey liked to say.

"Alright. Thank you _Mokuba_."

With that they were off. Roland and the driver sat in the front. While Mokuba and Kaiba sat in the back seat, Tea sat on one of the side seats. They drove in silence, because Mokuba was answering some emails and Kaiba didn't care to talk to Tea. Tea was really nervous about the competition so she decided to get a drink from the minibar. As she reached for the drink, Kaiba had a great view up her skirt. Kaiba was actually surprised, Tea wasn't wearing any underwear. What was this girl thinking, that skirt was way too short to be doing that. Kaiba looked at Mokuba to see if he noticed. Mokuba was too busy on his phone. Kaiba knew his little brother wasn't so little anymore, but he still didn't like to encourage certain behaviors.

"Hey Tony, would you mind speeding up a bit. The contest starts in 20 minutes and I still need to sign-in before it does." Tea said to the driver as she looked at her phone.

In an effort to get there quicker Tony did a sharp right turn, which caused Tea to slide right into Kaiba's lap. Kaiba took this opportunity to whisper into Tea's ear.

"So do you always not wear any underwear, or are you just happy to see me?" 


	2. Please Don't Stop the Music

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tea couldn't believe that she actually forgot how arrogant and pompous Kaiba could be. She was fixing her hair in the club mirror, she was up next after two more dancers. The more she thought of Kaiba's words the more infuriated and embarrassed she became. Yes, she wasn't wearing any underwear because, as she was preparing Mokuba's last coffee for the night, she had accidentally spilled some on herself. Her dress was ruined, and soaked all the way through to her underwear. The last thing she needed was to get a yeast infection before the final round of Miss Club Slutty. Yes the name was crass, but if she won the competition, she would get the last bit of money she needed to move to New York, and pay her way through Julliard. Not to mention getting the free publicity. After all no publicity is bad publicity. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, and headed towards the stage. Serenity was waiting for her backstage.

"Tea, I brought the underwear you asked me to bring."

"Thanks Serenity, I'm just glad you got here in time."

"I'm just glad the bouncer let me in with this." Serenity handed Tea a fake ID, it had the picture of a Dark Magician girl on it, and her name said Maha Vailo.

Tea started laughing, "I can't believe you actually got in with this. Where did you even get this?"

"Joey gave it to me as a joke one day, when he found my real fake ID. He said if I was going to use one, I could only use this one. Jokes on him cause it worked."

Tea looked at Serenity's outfit. Her mini skirt, plus her newly developed breasts, not to mention those big Hazel eyes, probably were a big enough distraction. "Let's just say I don't think Joey saw you before you left." Tea winked.

Serenity lightly blushed and laughed. She then looked in astonishment as she saw Tea slipping into the underwear she brought. "Tea! I can't believe you weren't wearing any underwear underneath that skirt, you know how many weirdo's come here."

"I know, I know. I spilled coffee on myself at work. Worst part is Kaiba saw me without them."

"What! Mokuba oh my…"

"No, No, No. _Seto_ Kaiba. He just arrived from America. He and Mokuba gave me a ride here, I bent over to grab a drink, I was so nervous I forgot."

"I don't know if you want to hear this or not, but I ran into Mokuba on the way here. Maybe Kaiba's here somewhere."

"What! Why?!"

Before Tea could ask where they were, the announcer called her up.

Seto and Mokuba were on the second floor in the VIP lounge. Seto didn't want to be here. Mokuba had convinced him to come after they had just picked up the chocolate from Mrs.Lucy, where she fawned over them and gave them a pastry basket that would last them a month at least. Mokuba suggested they get a drink to unwind. Kaiba knew that Mokuba could get into any club since he was 14 but still he never actually allowed Mokuba to drink, at least not in his presence.

"Come on Seto, I'm of age now. Let's grab a drink between brothers."

"Mokuba, I know you are growing up but in my eyes you'll always be that little three-year old who looked up to me."

Mokuba understood that, but he was growing up and he needed his brother to understand. Especially with the important life decisions that were to come. "Come on Seto, it'll be fun. If you want we can go see Tea in the competition."

"Why would I ever want to see that."

"I don't know girls dancing, Tea might flash some people. You love embarrassing people."

Kaiba was shocked, he could've sworn Mokuba hadn't seen up Tea's skirt.

Upon looking at Seto's bewildered expression, Mokuba rolled his eyes. Come on Seto, I saw you looking up there too, pretty sure you looked at her longer, at least I looked away after a millisecond. I actually respect Tea." Mokuba said with an air of joking superiority.

Kaiba hadn't realized he was looking up her skirt that long, was he? Still curiosity did enter his mind, and if Gardner was willing to show it off to the world, why not at least enjoy the show.

As they arrived, Mokuba had spotted the mutts' younger sister, Serendipity as Kaiba believed to be her name. Mokuba went over to say hi, as Kaiba headed straight upstairs. He ordered some scotch on the rocks. He watched Mokuba talking to Serendipity for a long time. He began to wonder if there was something going on there. She was a pretty girl, and from what he remembered, a lot more grounded than her dopey brother. He only hoped nothing too serious was growing among them, the last thing he needed was to be related to Wheeler.

Mokuba joined him. Before Kaiba could ask him about Serendipity, Tea came on the stage. Both Mokuba and Kaiba were now enjoying Tea dance. Mokuba was so proud of Tea, he knew how hard she had it ever since the accident three years ago. Now she was back to her old self, and he dare say dancing better than ever. Kaiba, who didn't know anything about her accident, just watched transfixed at her every move. He had never seen anyone dance so effortlessly while also looking so peaceful. He supposed all the cheerleading she had done for Yugi, must've paid off. She was the last contestant, but Kaiba couldn't believe there was anybody more worthy of winning.

"Ladies and gentleman, the winner of Miss Club Slutty is…"Kaiba smirked at the name "Miss Nicole Sandrini"

"Oh no, Tea must be crushed. I have to go talk to her, come on Seto."

Before Kaiba could protest, Mokuba had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him backstage.

Tea was shocked. She was really hoping to go to Juilliard in the Fall, now what? Did she miss her chance to go at all? Before she could go down a long dark path of despair, Serenity came and hugged her.

"No way, I can't believe you lost, you were so much better than that Nicole San-what's her face." Serenity said bewildered.

Tea simply nodded and half smiled. She couldn't find the words, or even the right emotions for the moment.

"Tea!" She quickly turned around to see Mokuba walk through the pathway of people stepping aside for the Kaiba brothers. Seeing them walk through people as if they were Moses parting the red sea, made her realize how grown up Mokuba was. He looked a lot like Kaiba, especially in that dark suit, but still held that jovial aura that made her question if he really was a Kaiba.

"Tea, I'm so sorry you lost. You were so amazing out there, made me proud to be your friend. Even Seto couldn't stop staring at you."

Kaiba gave his brother a side glance and proceeded to walk to the nearest wall and lean on it. Tea looked at him as he strolled, Kaiba always wanted to act as if he didn't care. Why should he care though, she thought. For some reason that was the final straw, Tea couldn't hold in her tears anymore.

"Tea don't cry. There are many competitions out there you can enter. It's not the end of the world."

"Who would've thought, Gardner really wanted to be labeled a slut, if it makes you feel any better, in my opinion mission accomplished." Kaiba chimed in.

Completely out of left field, Kaiba felt a slap on his right cheek. No way that was Gardner he thought, to his astonishment it was the mutt's sister Serendipity who landed the treacherous blow.

"Do you have any idea what Tea's been through to get here? She spent a year in physical therapy without a promise of a full recovery not to mention she needed the…"

"Enough," Tea cut Serenity off. "Don't waste your breath on Kaiba, he isn't worth it. He only cares about that big head of his and his stupid Blue eyes. Let's go dance I need to blow off some steam" Tea grabbed Serenities hand and dragged her to the floor.

"Seto, that was too harsh." Mokuba exclaimed.

"Still doesn't give your little girlfriend any right to slap me around."

"Girlfriend? No Serenity is only a friend. What makes you think Serenity and I are dating?"

"Serenity, ohh I thought her name was Serendipity. Nothing really serene about that girl is there?" Kaiba said as he rubbed the side of his cheek. "Anyways, I thought I saw something between you two. After all you're the one who has been really trying to drill into me how grown up he is. Is it really that far fetched to think you might have a girlfriend?"

"Look Seto we can talk more about that later, now just go apologize to Tea."

Kaiba didn't want to apologize to her, but he also knew Mokuba wouldn't let it go. Besides it was late so he'll do it if it meant going home and getting some sleep. Not saying a word to Mokuba he started walking into the crowd, and looking for Tea. He only saw Serenity at the bar.

"Where's Gardner?" Kaiba asked her.

"Why do you care."

"I came to apologize."

"She left."

"Where did she go?" Mokuba asked, coming up behind Kaiba.

"She headed out the back door, she didn't want to stay. I wanted to go with her but she said she had to be alone."

"Mokuba take Serenity home, I'll go look for Gardner." Kaiba headed out the backdoor. He couldn't believe that silly girl walking straight into a dark alley alone. Yet Mokuba wanted him to apologize to such a person.

"GET OFF MEEEEE!"

Kaiba started running towards the scream.


	3. Into Your Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tea headed out the backdoor. She wasn't even mad at Kaiba, she's known him for a long time, in his own way he was just trying to cheer her up. Besides no one but Serenity knew how important it was to her to win the money. She didn't want to tell Mokuba she needed money, she knew if she did he would give it to her without a second thought. No she wanted to earn her money, earn her way to her dream. That way no one could say she hadn't gotten it because she didn't deserve it.

"Sucks that you lost girly, should've put out when you had the chance."

Tea turned around, it was one guards from the club. Clearly he was referring to a couple of days ago when the owner had implied that if she slept with him, she would win the competition. She didn't give him a definitive no, rather led him on a bit. She hoped that would be enough to at least give her a fair chance to win. Guess it didn't work.

She began walking away from him. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Well I'm not talking to you!"

The guard grabbed her from behind and pinned her against the wall. "You see it's that lack of respect that caused you to lose, and why I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Tea usually carried a small knife in her underwear for moments like these, but since these were Serenity's she didn't have it. She tried kneeing him in the groin, but his legs had her legs separated and pressed firmly on the wall. She looked into his eyes and saw the evil growing in them. She was trapped. He began kissing her neck. She couldn't take it anymore, she started screaming.

"GET OFF MEEEEEE!"

He pulled up her top, pushed down her bra and started fumbling with her breasts. As soon as her last syllable was uttered he took the opportunity to shove his tongue down her throat. She tried to fight back, but he held a firm grip on her. She had just about given up, when she felt him let her go.

Tea's eyes quickly looked at the floor and she saw Kaiba punching the guard. His punches were relentless, he kept going until it seemed he was about to black out. Tea got scared and grabbed a hold of Kaiba's punching arm.

"KAIBA STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Kaiba got off the man, he was about to ask Tea if she was alright when he noticed one of her breasts were popped out. Upon realizing what he was looking at, she quickly spun around to try and fix herself.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked, looking over at the guards body. He was still breathing but definitely unconscious.

"I'm fine. Thanks"

"What were you thinking?" Kaiba said frustratedly. "You're not dumb. You know better than to wander off a dark alley alone in the middle of the night. You might as well be asking to be in that situation."

"What do you think this sort of thing happens only in dark alley's?" Tea exclaimed. "Look moneybags, I can tell you from first hand experience it happens in broad daylight, in a school, and by people you know."

Tea looked away, that comment triggered a memory, she had trained herself to block off for many years.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba said, realizing that there was definitely more to Tea's words, that to be honest he didn't want to know. Not because he didn't like thinking such thoughts, he just hated to know somebody who had been through something like that. "I'm an idiot."

Tea knew it wasn't easy for Kaiba to apologize. "It's alright. Thanks again." She began walking down the alley.

"Where do you think you're going, Gardner?" She quickly turned around, half expecting Kaiba to challenge her to a duel. "You could at least let me take you home."

Tea sighed an air of relief. "I'd appreciate that Kaiba"

They were walking to her house, when a taxi happened to drive by. Kaiba made it stop. They got in and Tea gave her address. Tea was looking out the window. Kaiba wanted to find something comforting to say, but nothing would come to mind. He looked at her wanting to see if by looking at her the words would come, instead he found a fresh hickey. All that made him want to do was go back to the Alley and punch that guard some more. That reminded him, he needed Roland to handle that situation, so he quickly texted him the details and told him to take care of it. 

They finally arrived at Tea's house. Kaiba paid the taxi extra to wait as he walked her to her apartment, even though she said he didn't have to.

"Thanks Kaiba, you didn't have to." She said drowsily. It had been a long night and all she wanted to do was sleep. They finally reached her front door, when she realized she had left her purse backstage at the club. It had her phone, keys and wallet.

"What's wrong?"

"My purse it's still at the club, it has my keys and wallet."

"Don't worry, you will stay in the mansion for tonight." Kaiba said definitively.

"No, Kaiba it's alright. I'll just take a taxi to the club and get my purse."

"What makes you think it's still there? Besides, after what you've been through you deserve to be around friends."

"So… we're friends Kaiba?" Tea asked jokingly

"Just move Gardner, I'm tired. It's been a long night." Kaiba said, ignoring her comment.

They both got back into the taxi. In the taxi Kaiba texted one of his men to go to the club and find a purse, and bring it to him first thing in the morning. Once they arrived at the mansion, Kaiba and Tea headed straight for the kitchen. Kaiba wanted chocolate, and Tea wanted some water.

"You can stay in one of the guest rooms, there should be some extra pajamas in there feel free to use them."

"Oh I know. When you left, Mokuba would let us sleep over all the time."

"Whose us?"

"Oh you know Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Mai, Duke, and Serenity."

"The mutt was in my house." growled Kaiba.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Thank you for letting me stay." Tea said as she got up from the stool she was sitting at, to stand on her tiptoes, and kiss Kaiba on the cheek.

Kaiba looked a little dumbstruck. It surprised him to think of any of Yugi's friends as sweet. At least a sweet he could tolerate.

Kaiba finished his last piece of chocolate and headed upstairs. When he reached his old room, he saw Mokuba was fast asleep in it. He supposed while he was gone Mokuba had decided to take the Master Bedroom. Kaiba moved across the hall into Mokuba's old room. At this point he was beyond tired, he kicked off his shoe, stripped down to his boxers and threw himself on the bed. He hadn't noticed that the shower was running.

Tea, had gotten out of the shower, and slipped right into bed. She really liked sleeping naked in the beds of this house. The sheets felt like butter on her skin. She crawled into the bed without turning on any lights, so she hadn't noticed another body lying in it. She slid under the covers, and fell fast asleep.

Seto woke up after only a couple of hours, he was prone to insomnia. He was about to get up when he heard snoring, he turned to his right to see it was Tea. His eyes got bigger, why was she in his bed? The covers had slid off of her shoulders and were barely covering her nipples at this point. Was she naked under there?

Kaiba lifted up the sheet and with the help of the moonlight saw Tea's voluptuous body, slowly rise and fall with each of her breathes. He couldn't stop staring, she looked so peaceful. Almost instinctually, he put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pressed her bare chest up to his. His heart beat started increasing.

Tea began to stir and slowly nuzzled her way closer to Kaiba, she was still asleep. Kaiba was scared to even move. He didn't want to wake her, he just wanted to hold her. Almost as if she could read his mind, Tea opened her eyes. She looked into his, and in her dream state, kissed him. What was she doing to him and why he thought. Kaiba kissed her back. Even though she was awake, she still wasn't fully grasping the reality that was happening. Her mind was finally registered that she was kissing Kaiba. Tea was surprised that instead of pushing him away she kissed him more fiercely. Her arms then began rubbing Kaiba's back and pulling him closer towards her. At this moment Kaiba realized that she was fully awake now. Since she didn't immediately push him off her, he took it as permission to continue full speed ahead. He began exploring her body, he began at the small of her back, worked his way up to her hair, then he worked his way back down to her ass. He gave it a gentle but firm squeeze. As he did this she clawed his back with her nails and let out a moan. She then began tugging on his boxers and pulled them down to his knees. Kaiba took the hint and quickly kicked them off. He was ready to feel her insides, but he also wanted to show her not all men were bad, that her body deserved to be worshipped. He began to kiss her shoulder, worked his way down to her nipples, and sucked on them ever so gently. Tea, just played with his hair to show her approval. He made his way down to her stomach, he would've gone further, but she closed her legs. No one had ever kissed her down there before, and no way was he going to be the first, especially since she couldn't even remember when was the last time she shaved. He worked his way back up to her nipples, this time giving them a small bite, causing her to let out a gasp. Then he saw it, the hickey that guard gave her. He couldn't let that mark stay as it was; he wouldn't. He started kissing her neck and forcing the mark to change its shape. Tea knew what he was doing, and it overwhelmed her. She never knew he could be so caring, a tear slid down her cheek. Kaiba sensed Tea trembling, which caused him to stop kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. They were watery, did he make her cry? Once again almost reading his mind, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, and then whispered in his ear, ' _don't stop_.' With that, Kaiba kissed her one more time before he dove into her. This time she let out a throaty gasp. She had never been this filled before. She wanted him to be in her forever, she wanted this to last forever. Finally they both reached the point of no return.

Both of them now exhausted embraced each other, and slept the rest of the night.


	4. Daylight

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, if you got this far it means you are enjoying the tale thus far. I have already 4 more chapters good to go only need to be edited. As long as I keep up this pace, I'll be adding a chapter a day.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kaiba was the first to awake the next morning. The sun was shining brightly into the room. His arms still enveloped around Tea, and their legs were still tangled up. Even if Kaiba wanted to move, he would have to wake her up. He didn't want to wake her up, mostly because he didn't want to talk to her and another part of him he couldn't deny still wanted to hold her. The daylight gave her an effervescent glow that rendered him slightly speechless. The covers were barely covering up their bodies, so he had a chance to really take in Tea's beauty. He never noticed it before; actually he never cared before.

What was he supposed to say to her after last night. It's not like it really meant anything, it just sort of happened. He usually didn't like girls desperate enough to climb into his bed. She wasn't the first one to do it, definitely the first one he actually allowed though. What would Mokuba say when he found out? That's when he realized he couldn't let him find out. He slowly untangled himself from Tea and began putting on his clothes, he wanted to sneak out of there before Mokuba realized they spent the night together.

Tea had been fast asleep, but as soon as she felt the warmth leave her body, her eyes began to open, she then saw a silhouette leave gently closing the door behind him. She was glad he had left without saying a word, she had no idea what she would say to him. _Why had he come in there anyways?_

She got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, she began trembling thinking about everything that happened between them last night. She never really thought of Kaiba in that way, to see that side of him left her speechless. She took a look at herself in the full length mirror, as she looked at herself from head to toe, she remembered all the places he touched her. This made her blush, as well as produce a warm feeling, she couldn't quite place where it began. When her gaze finally reached her neck she noticed that the hickey was a lot bigger than the one she saw last night when she arrived at the mansion. This one was now starting to turn a slight tint of purple. Even though it was bigger, it somehow made her feel more at ease. It was also the only proof that she and Kaiba actually slept together.

That's when it hit her, they hadn't used protection. Tea quickly scrambled out of the bathroom and changed into her clothes. She ran downstairs almost tripping on the way down. Both the Kaiba brothers were now at the breakfast table.

"Tea is everything alright?" Mokuba asked, concerned.

"Ya thanks Mokuba, I just have to head out and change for work and run a couple of errands, is it alright if I show up a little late today?"

"Yes that's fine." Mokuba said looking at her confused. "Tea wait let Seto drive you home, I have to head in now so I'll be taking Tony with me."

"No Mokuba it's fine."

"Tea it's really far, and I need you in the office right away."

No way out of this one Tea thought, so she agreed. "Only one condition we leave now."

Kaiba never liked taking orders from anyone so he simply said "We go when I say we go."

Tea gave Kaiba a withering stare, "Fine, I'll go on my own. Who needs you anyways."

"Seto…" began Mokuba. Kaiba didn't let his little brother finish and followed Tea out the door.

"What the matter with you, it's not like you can get in your house now, and Mokuba doesn't care if you're late."

"It's not that, you idiot." she hissed. "Last night, I don't know about you, but I didn't have any protection, no pill no nada."

Kaiba's eyes widen. He texted Tony to bring around the red sport's car. "How can you be so careless." He grunted at her.

"ME! It takes two you know. It's not like I was alone in that bed."

"You sure as hell welcomed yourself in it." Kaiba grumbled. "I bet you're just trying to stick me with some child support?"

"Like I want your big headed babies. If anything you're the one trapping me. I just stayed in one of the guest rooms per your request. I didn't realize anyone else was in the room."

"You mean to tell me you always sleep in the nude?" Kaiba said, thinking he finally cornered her.

"Next time, don't buy such nice sheets." Tea said while throwing her arms up in the air.

With that Tony drove up. "Get in Gardner we don't got all day." Kaiba said as he jumped into the driver side, slamming the door behind him.

They drove in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say.

She couldn't believe he actually thought she would stoop so low, just to get access to the great Kaiba fortune. He on the other hand couldn't believe that this was all not some premeditated scheme, she never showed interest in him before, if this was an accident as she claimed, why did she let him get as far as he did.

They finally arrived at the pharmacy. Tea got out and headed straight to the counter. She asked for the morning after pill, when suddenly it hit her, she didn't have her wallet. She told the pharmacist to hold on to that she'd be right back.

"So did you take it?" Kaiba asked as she approached the car.

"No, I don't have my wallet so I can't pay for it."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He got out of the car and headed to the counter. Tea not saying a word followed him. The pharmacist recognized him right away.

"What can I do for you Mr. Kaiba?"

"My friend here needs to buy something and is low in funds, I'm here to help her out."

Tea came from behind Kaiba and smiled at the pharmacist. The pharmacist raised one eyebrow, as Kaiba pulled out his credit card, in his usual over dramatic fashion. Kaiba grabbed the bag the pharmacist handed to him and thrusted it into Tea's arm. They hopped in the car and began driving to Kaibacorp.

When they arrived, he began stepping out until he felt a hand on his forearm.

"I'm not going up there." Tea said, preventing him from leaving the car.

"Why not?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"Do you not see that I'm not dressed appropriately for this, not to mention thanks to you I have the world's biggest hickey."

Kaiba began to blush, he quickly regained his control. "Gardner don't act so modest, last night you didn't even care about the dress code enough to deign wearing any underwear. So stop being silly and let's just go."

After all they'd been through you would think Kaiba would have some consideration for her. It was clear he didn't. "Look Kaiba, I have worked hard since the minute Mokuba hired me. Yes, he got me the job as a favor, but I have proven myself time and time again, that I deserve that position. Now I will not be made a fool, simply because I had one bad night."

Kaiba, still annoyed at wasting away his morning, found it charming how forceful she was acting. He got out his phone and messaged Roland to bring the purse he asked them to find down to him. "Gardner, last night I asked some of my men to retrieve your purse, they should've found it by now. Roland will be right down to give it you."

"Thanks." she said curtly.

"I'll drop you off at your place, you can take the rest of the day off."

"I will not. You heard Mokuba this morning he needs me."

"Kaibacorp has a lot of secretaries, as hardworking as you claim to be. One day won't hurt the company."

"Maybe not the company, but Mokuba, yes. He is going through a lot right now. I know that you've been in charge of everything overseas but, you left him a really daunting task. He has had a major learning curve, and your high expectations makes it nearly impossible for him to have a life outside this office."

"In case you hadn't noticed Gardner, I was running the company all alone, I pretty much left the company running enough so Mokuba would have it easier." he said, looking at her with his firm withering stare.

"Just because you had to have it hard does it mean Mokuba should too? You guys aren't the same, besides you should want what is best for him."

Kaiba grabbed her by the arm and brought his face close to hers, he wanted his point to come across perfectly clear. "Everything I have done, has been thinking of him."

His words came out slow and calm. His voice sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't know what to say, she knew how much Kaiba cared for Mokuba. She simply looked into his eyes, she began getting lost in them when she heard a knock on the door. It was Roland.

Kaiba rolled down his window "Mr. Kaiba, here is what you asked for."

"That'll be all Roland" Kaiba said as he rolled up his window. Tea didn't even have a chance to thank him, before Kaiba sped away.

Tea was still a little taken aback from their previous interaction, she felt like Kaiba was going to kiss her. Maybe she only imagined that because she really wanted to kiss him. She looked out the window, in hopes that Kaiba wouldn't see her blushing.

There was only one red light between Kaibacorp and Tea's house, he made sure not to ever turn towards her. If Roland hadn't come and knocked on his door, he was sure he would have kissed her. None of this made sense to him, he was never fond of Gardner, or any of Yugi's geek patrol, but he seemed to lose all sense of control when he was near her. He just needed to get back to work. Hanging around her too much of course would cause him to overthink her.

Kaiba had a meeting in about an hour and he told Tea if she got ready in half an hour, he could take her back to Kaibacorp. Tea only needed 10. They both walked up to her apartment, because Kaiba needed to use the restroom. She let him in, fully aware now that one of the richest men in the world was in her tiny drab apartment. She lived in a studio apartment where she didn't really have a lot of things. On one half of the apartment she only had a small pull-out couch she slept on, 5 large piles of books that served as a makeshift coffee table, an old tv, and a half wall separator that led to the kitchen that also doubled as an island. On the other half she had a dancing bar on the other side of the room complete with full length mirrors. Next to it was a closet and the door to the bathroom.

"The bathroom is the second door on the right." Tea said nervously.

Kaiba went there without saying a word. Her bathroom was really small, his head almost touched the ceiling, if he was an inch tall he would've. He knew Gardner wasn't rich, but Kaibacorp did pay their employees a competitive rate, so she didn't need to live in a place like this, especially in such a neighborhood. He started being concerned for his car, maybe he would just go back to the office and send the limo to pick her up. As he left the bathroom he saw her standing in the middle of her living room, with both her arms about to put on her bra, but it wasn't on.


	5. Take Control to Lose Control

Tea needed to hurry up and change before Kaiba came out of the bathroom. She ran to her closet, and grabbed some clothes. She took off her clothes from night before and began putting on her work skirt, when her phone rang. She picked up the phone. It was Mokuba, he had been sending her messages all morning to check in on her. He was such a sweet kid. She messaged him back saying she was on her way, probably there in less than an hour. She began contemplating if he suspected anything about last night as she grabbed her bra, when the bathroom door opened.

Kaiba just stared at her, she wanted to find his eyes, but they were definitely not looking at hers. She quickly tried to put on her bra when he seemed to glide over to her and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't push him away, instead she pulled him in closer.

When Kaiba walked out of the bathroom, he not only saw her without a top, he also saw the marks he had left on her from the night before. Her areolas were still a little red from the way he played with them. He couldn't resist anymore. He wouldn't. With only a couple steps separating them he quickly pulled her towards him by her neck, leaning down to kiss her. It was almost instinctual.

She put her arms through his jacket, and wrapped them around his waist. She held him there, taking in his warmth. She wanted to feel him, so she put her hands in his shirt, and started making shapes across his back. He grabbed her legs and picked her up, hoping she'd take the hint to wrap them around him. She did. He pushed her up against the brick wall near the door and began undoing his belt. Tea didn't want to allow him to ravage her while she had barely any clothes and he was fully clothed. She wanted to feel his warmth, but he was too quick for her. Before she could try to take off his coat he was already deep inside of her. At that moment nothing else mattered to her. All that mattered is he was in her, and she felt complete. It didn't take long for them to reach nirvana, but it still felt like an eternity before they did.

They stayed there, him still in her, her legs still wrapped around his waste, neither of them willing to break this magical spell they had created. For in that moment she wasn't his rivals cheerleader, and he wasn't the arrogant millionaire. Neither of them knew how long they would've stayed like that, pressed up against the wall, but it was Kaiba's phone ringing in his jacket pocket that finally untangled them.

Kaiba picked up the phone, he wasn't looking at her but out the window. Tea took this chance to grab a fresh skirt from the closet, and take the rest of her clothes to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess to say the least, eyeliner was smudged. Any trace of lipstick was wiped clean, as if she never even had some on. Good thing she didn't wear any blush because her cheeks were already too rosy as it was. She looked at her neck, the hickey was turning purplish green. Part of her wanted to leave it exposed and wear it like a badge of honor, but she also didn't want to have to deal with all the questions that would stem from it.

When she came back into the room, Kaiba noticed she had covered up the hickey he gave her. Why did this upset him so much?

"Hurry up, Gardner. I have important things I have to handle"

Ignoring his condescending tone, Tea picked up her purse and pharmacist bag she had thrown on the couch. She went to the kitchen, grabbed some water, and took the morning after pill. She then pushed by Kaiba and headed downstairs. As soon as she hopped in the car Kaiba sped right out of the parking spot. He received another call while on his way, since he was driving he put it on speaker.

"Mr. Kaiba, the plans for the new headquarter location in America are out of budget for the year. Maybe we should wait until next year and save some money."

"No," Kaiba said curtly "There's too much business that needs to be done, and I want Kaibacorp ready in the states before the launch of my Duel Disk System 2.0"

"Mr. Kaiba, with all the debt that Kaiba Corp has amounted with the new Kaibaland opening over the past years, it really would be wise not to push this any further."

"Look Harold, I don't pay you to make executive decisions that are clearly too large for your tiny brain to comprehend. I pay you to find me the money and resources I need to get things done."

Tea wasn't at all surprised at this conversation. Mokuba had been trying to push for Kaiba to return to Domino City and forget about opening an American branch. Mokuba and her had spent many nights trying to find ways to get all the resources that Kaiba kept insisting were there. She simply started tuning Kaiba out, she knew that once he had his mind set on something, nothing would keep him from getting what he wanted. Maybe that's how he managed to build such a big gaming empire.

They arrived at Mokuba's office. Tea saw Celeste had been helping Mokuba, so she told her to go back to Martin, one of the CFO's. Then she and Kaiba entered his office.

"Look just get those budget reports from this quarter and begin the projection sheets for Kaibaland Italy." Mokuba then slammed the phone, and lowered his head down in frustration. He hadn't even noticed Tea or Kaiba walking in.

"Hey Mokuba, don't forget we got the meeting with Stark Group representatives in 10 minutes. Who do I ask to see the minutes of the meeting, I missed." Kaiba said not once lifting his gaze from the phone he kept scrolling through.

"Look Seto, you'll just have to go to the Stark Group without me. I have too much work to do. They'd rather talk to you anyways. Hey Tea, you feeling better?" Mokuba said, as he cleared looked for some files. Tea nodded at him and gave him a warm smile.

"That may be Mokuba, but you're CEO of Kaibacorp. Once you graduate I am fully entrusting you with everything that has to do with Asia and Europe. My only priority will be to build our American legacy."

"We've been over this Seto, and over this; you refuse to listen. We don't have the funds right now. Maybe in a year or two, but not right now."

"Don't forget who built this company, when everyone told me it was impossible, I made it possible. You're a Kaiba, so find me what I need." As he began leaving the office he looked at Tea and remembered her words. "I'll give the Stark Group your apologies, use this extra time wisely."

With that he left Mokuba standing there. Mokuba, frustrated at his big brother's lack of understanding, and stubbornness, threw the papers on his desk on the floor. Tea quickly began to gather up those papers, she knew he would need them just as quickly as he tossed them.

"I'm sorry Tea," Mokuba began, he ran his fingers down his long dark hair. "I just wished he'd take a no once in a while. I can't deal with all this pressure anymore."

Tea looked at him and saw him grab the bridge of his now just like Kaiba would do. At this moment Mokuba didn't look like a young 18 year old kid, this job really was aging him.

"Tea can I tell you something in confidence?" Mokuba said as leaned on the desk.

"Mokuba you can trust me with anything, I'm not here to judge."

"As soon as I graduate, I'm officially giving Seto my resignation." Tea's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This company was always his dream, he loved playing duel monsters, not me. I actually want to be a doctor. You see, our mom died fighting against AIDS. The treatment they have today is far superior than it was back then. Seto thinks I was too young to remember how helpless she looked, but I do. For the longest time I hated myself for not being able to do anything, now I can. I've already applied to the University of Zurich, and last night I got my acceptance letter. I wanted to tell Seto last night, but... " Mokuba trailed off.

Tea wished she could be happy for Mokuba, but she knew Kaiba would not like to hear this. Worse he might even try and stop Mokuba from going at all. She feared for the future of the Kaiba brothers. "Mokuba, I know right now this should be an exciting time for you, and I know that you have every right in the world to pursue such a noble dream. I also know you're not naïve enough to truly believe Kaiba will be alright with this decision you made. Just follow your heart Mokuba, and time will heal all."

Mokuba took a deep breath and gave her a weak smile. "Any suggestions, on how I should tell Seto?"

"Maybe get him really drunk, then steal his Blue Eyes jet and fly to Zurich. We both know your brother only flies on Blue Eyes or it's nothing." They both started laughing at that.

"There is one more thing I haven't told Seto, and I really think he'll take that a lot harder than my resignation."

Before Tea could inquire more, Mokuba was called into a conference call. She finished picking up his paper and left his office to go to her desk. She started taking a look at both Mokuba's and Kaiba's calendars. The one good thing about the brothers is that they had their time meticulously thought out months in advance. Throughout the past two years, she had seen Mokuba's calendar include a variety of activities such as dates he had with his girlfriend, times laid out freely so he could hang out with her and the gang, even a couple of school ditch days. Whenever she saw that he laid out some free time to hang out with them, she always tried to find activities she thought would relax him, and he would enjoy. Being Mokuba's assistant she had access to everything in the company, confidential stuff that even if she had the dictionary memorized, still might not understand. With that she also had access to Kaiba's calendar. For the past couple of years, she was the one who planned their holidays, and once a month in person check ins. In fact it was actually her idea that they prolonged Mokuba's graduation celebration from a short weekend to a whole week. She decided to move some things around and give the guys a whole day so they could spend time together. Usually she had to check in with Mokuba and Kaiba's secretary, but she knew that neither Kaiba or Mokuba would agree. They were both real workaholics. She took the initiative on her own, hoping that this wouldn't get her fired.


	6. Don't Blink

It was lunch time and since she planned this week, the brothers had an hour perfectly carved out to eat together. She managed to get a hold of Mrs. Lucy bakeshop and ordered them the Delicioso Sandwich Supreme, including one for herself. Tea was just about to go get the Kaiba brother's together but they they beat her to it, and were already standing in front of her desk.

"Hey Tea, did you get us anything for lunch? Seto and I are starving."

"Yes I did, I got us a special treat" Almost as if on cue, Mrs. Lucy came in carrying the sandwiches.

"Hello Mrs. Lucy, you didn't have to come all the way here, I would have been more than happy to send someone. I know you're very busy, your place is always packed." Tea said smiling.

"And miss the chance to see my boys, especially you Seto." said Mrs. Lucy as she pulled him into a great big bear hug. 'Seto' thought Tea, no one but Mokuba had called him Seto. She had no idea that Mrs. Lucy was so close to the Kaiba brothers.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Lucy." Kaiba said warmly.

Mrs. Lucy had known the Kaiba brothers for many years. She remembered when Seto first took control of the company he would sometimes come in right before they closed and get a coffee and a sandwich. At first when he came he would pay and leave, but one day she said the coffee was on the house, and no matter how much he insisted to pay, she refused. From that day on, he would ask her about her day and how she was. She soon discovered that Kaiba might not be the most talkative boy but he did show how much he cared, in his own way. It really hit her the bond they shared, when he introduced her to a 5 year old Mokuba. From that day on the Kaiba brothers came to eat at her place every Sunday. Slowly it progressed to a family meal that included the Kaiba brothers and her children. They were such sweet boys, over the years they not only kept her business alive they even took her children under their wing. All of her children had received the Kaibacorps scholarship, that not only paid for private school but also gave them a living stipend, that was used for any necessary school things like uniforms and books. Even after Kaiba left Mokuba would still come by the house once a week to tutor her two youngest sons. Mrs. Lucy was incredibly grateful to the Kaiba brothers. For a moment she thought her eldest daughter Anzu would marry Seto, since they had such a serious relationship before he left for America. Alas it wasn't meant to be, however she knew Anzu still cared for Seto. Every month when Seto would call Mrs. Lucy to check in on her and her kids, Lucy would always tell her mother to remind Seto to eat right, and get full nights sleep. Mrs. Lucy asked her daughter several times what happened between them but, she could never get a straight answer from her. She never dared asking Seto, he was always such a serious boy, respectful but serious.

Mrs. Lucy took a step back to take a good look at both the Kaiba brothers, seeing them together after 5 years brought tears of joy to her eyes. Now she pulled both brothers in for a big bear hug. She let the boys ago and patted each of them on the cheek. She quickly wiped the tears away and said "Well I didn't just bring you guys sandwiches, I brought some chocolate, pumpkin juice and some leftovers, I know you guys will want for later tonight." She handed Tea, Mokuba and Kaiba each a large sacked lunch. "I would love to join you for lunch but I need to head back. Promise me you'll come over sometime and join us for dinner." She said, as she grabbed each of their forearms warmly including Tea's.

"Let's go to the conference room and dive into this." said Mokuba. Tea began taking her lunch back to her desk. "Tea you better not be thinking of eating alone at your desk again."

"Mokuba, since I arrived late today, I planned on working through lunch." replied Tea.

"Don't be silly, you work harder than anyone I know. If I didn't know better I would've sworn you were a Kaiba." Mokuba chuckled. "Come on take a break." Seeing Mokuba look once again like a little kid, Tea couldn't say no to him.

They all walked into the conference room. Kaiba and Mokuba spent most of lunch going over some company details. Tea exhausted from focusing on work today had enough of them talking about work through lunch too. "Come on you guys, you both have a very rare opportunity here. The last time you guys saw each other was at the opening of Kaibaland in Germany, which was two months ago. As much as I hope you guys went on a couple of rides, I honestly think even then you guys only talked about work. When was the last time you guys talked about anything besides work?" Tea asked accusingly.

Neither of the Kaiba brothers could really think of a time they weren't talking about work together. Since Seto left Mokuba to run Kaibacorp at such a young age, Mokuba needed a lot of guidance. Especially in the beginning, Mokuba would ask Kaiba a lot of questions and Seto would have to double check Mokuba's work. As time progressed the brothers conversation had simply turned into more work talk than anything else.

"My point exactly. That is why I took the liberty of rearranging both of your schedules for tomorrow to have the day off completely."

"Tea you can't just…"

"Gardner, who do you…"

"Now you guys can fire me if you want, but I'm not changing those back. You guys need some time to really bond like brothers. Kaiba, did you know that your brother has brought Domino High two championships in a row for soccer? And Mokuba did you know…?" Tea tried to think of something Kaiba did that Mokuba didn't know but the only thing that came to mind was what happened last night. This made Tea begin to blush.

Kaiba knew exactly what Tea was thinking, which is why he began smirking. "You're right Gardner, Mokuba and I have been really invested in Kaibacorp for a long time. What do you say Mokuba, how about we go to the beach and play some soccer and just relax?"

Mokuba was ecstatic, he really did miss hanging out with just Seto. They hadn't really done that almost since Seto left for America. "Absolutely big Bro." Mokuba took one last swig from his pumpkin juice and started cleaning up. "Since we have the day off tomorrow, I better start working on all the paperwork that will definitely pile up." He left Tea and Seto all alone.

"Well Gardner, I must admit you do surprise sometimes?"

"And why is that?"

"Most people who work here could care less about whether or not Mokuba and I spend quality time together." He said condescendingly.

"Don't flatter yourself Kaiba, I'm only doing this for Mokuba because I'm _his_ friend." Tea replied.

Kaiba looked at her and smirk grew on his lips. "Maybe you're his friends but perhaps me and you could be friends with _benefits_."

She just looked at him. It's not like the thought hadn't crossed her mind. When they would hook up he acted different. He was gentle, attentive, and dare she say caring. But the last thing she wanted was to boost his ego by playing along with his whim. "Kaiba you were fun, for a one time fling, but I got other prospects that are far more interesting that don't require me to be your friend." She headed towards the door, when Kaiba spun her around and pushed her up against it.

"You really think you can walk away from me?" He snarled. He gave her a fierce kiss, that if he wasn't holding on tightly to her waist, would've caused her to lose her balance and fall. With his other hand, he pulled up her skirt and began teasing her through her panties. "Looks like someone remembered to wear panties today." Kaiba whispered into her ear. Tea said with short of breath "I can walk away anytime." This caused Kaiba to slip one finger in her which made her wrap one leg around him to give him more access. She almost reached complete ecstasy, when he removed his hands, and let her go. She managed to prop herself against the door, so she wouldn't fall.

"You were saying?" With that Kaiba pushed her away from the door and left. Tea was furious a part of her wanted to berate him for being such an egotistical jackass another part of her wanted to go into his office and finish what he started. Instead she thought of a devious plan, that would be put to action later tonight.

After everyone had gone home, Tea made Mokuba his last cup of coffee before she left for the day.

"Thanks Tea for all your help." said Mokuba, while still working furiously away on his computer.

Tea grabbed her purse but instead of heading out towards the elevator like always, she walked into Kaiba's office. He was on the phone, and speaking English, obviously an important call to America. He looked at her confused. "What do you want Gardner?" Kaiba hissed as he covered the speaker with one hand. Tea didn't answer him, instead she began to take off her top, and walk over to his desk. He kept looking at her intensely, while also trying to pay attention to what they were saying on the other line. She went to sit on his lap, spreading her legs as she did. She slowly started dry humping him. Kaiba suppressed the urge to let out a grunt, the last thing he needed was to make the Americans think he was an incompetent buffoon. Tea amped up her teasing by beginning to bite his ear. Kaiba told the Americans something had come up and he'd have to call them back. "What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba demanded, as she worked her way down to his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" She said daringly. "I thought you wanted to be friends with benefits?"

"Gardner I'm not in the mood to play games. Either tell me what you want, or get out?"

She began kissing him passionately, but as soon as she felt his arm wrap around her waist, she quickly jumped up. "I hope you enjoyed that _Seto Kaiba_ because that's the last time I lay a finger on you." She picked up her clothes and quickly left.

Kaiba looked out the window, he fought every instinct he had not to chase her. She was just a silly girl.


	7. Kaiba Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Author's Note** : For the next handful of chapters it will be more focused on other plot points, ie. the Kaiba brothers relationship. For more lemony scenes ;) you'll just have to wait it out. I honestly didn't know I'd be developing the Kaiba brother's relationship so much in this Fic, but I am really glad I did.

The next day the Kaiba brothers were heading out early in the morning to the beach. Mokuba was already looking up breakfast diners, and telling Kaiba he wasn't allowed to take a single work call. Kaiba rolled his eyes but agreed. This was a time for him and Mokuba to reconnect. During the last 5 years they had talked everyday, and spent every Christmas and his birthday together, yet somehow they had grown apart. Kaiba blamed himself, he had put work first. It's not like that hadn't always been the case, but when Mokuba was younger and he was with him constantly, they still managed to squeeze in little moments together. The longest they had ever been a part was when Pegasus had kidnapped Mokuba. Kaiba till this day, hates himself for letting something like that happen.

"So did you decide where we are going to eat?" Kaiba asked.

"No, nothing seems to look edible. Why did you have to eat everything Mrs. Lucy sent us?" Mokuba said annoyed.

"I have been away for 5 years you know, and only Mrs. Lucy can cook as she does."

"Big brother you're a bottomless pit." Mokuba laughed. "There is this place that Yugi and the gang took me once, it's a little out of the way."

"What do they serve?"

"It's a small little Brazillian spot."

"Brazillian food? Really?"

"Oh come on Seto, don't tell me you'd rather have that bland American food."

Actually Kaiba hated American food. He actually had to learn how to cook when he was in America because he hated eating out. A fact he just realized Mokuba didn't know. "Ya, when in Rome little brother."

"Well you left Rome, so try it out."

"Fine."

Silence had engulfed the car again. Since when was Mokuba so quiet. Usually Mokuba would talk endlessly, but something seemed to be bothering him. "Is something wrong Mokuba?" said Kaiba with concern in his eyes.

Mokuba had a couple of secrets he was hiding from Kaiba and didn't know exactly how to go about them. "Well, graduation is coming up and…"

"And you're nervous for when you takeover Kaibacorp full-time. I get that, after I graduated there were no more real excuses. I thought that if I screwed up, I could blame it on school being too much of a distraction. But, honestly the transition isn't that different from what you have been doing. You're ready."

Hearing how much Kaiba believed in him, it just made it even harder to tell him. He couldn't tell him, not just yet. He did promise himself that he would tell him everything by the end of today. "Ya Seto, that is a concern. You know what I have been thinking, why not hire someone to help out in the company, not the CFO's we have but someone new, and someone we can definitely trust. Maybe a Co-CEO."

Tea's words still reverberating in his mind ' _J_ _ust because you had to have it hard means Mokuba should too?'_ Maybe she was right. "I guess you're right you have been working a lot of long hours, could help lighten the load. But like you said, it would have to be someone we can trust. Anybody in mind?"

"Well…"Mokuba said cautiously.

Kaiba glared at him "Who?" he said roughly.

"I know you aren't a fan of them, but Tristan just received his MBA, he was also top of his class. Besides he is currently being recruited by some of our competitors."

"You can't be serious. That guy?" Kaiba said incredulously. Kaiba had a vague memory of him, mostly being boisterous and cheering like a chimpanzee for Yugi. At least Wheeler knew how to hold a duel disk, and seemed to grasp how to place cards on it.

"He has been a really good friend to me these past couple of years," Mokbuba continued. "And if we let anyone in for this position, he'd be my first choice."

"Mokuba, I know while I've been gone you've migrated to Yugi's little pep squad, heck even hired one, but that doesn't mean I want them over running _my_ company."

"Seto, you yourself know how hard it is to find someone we can trust. We are constantly innovating new technology for duel monsters, which many have wanted to steal. That is why none of our CFO's have lasted more than a year. Tristan would be really loyal."

Kaiba knew Mokuba was right. No matter how much he despised Yugi and his gang of troubadours, they had always helped him out and after all they have taken Mokuba under their wings. Even though he never admitted this to anyone, he held Yugi in high regard, and trusted him and his judgement.

"Fine, but this is a trial run. He will be under contract for six months, and his official title will be Junior CFO. If we hire a recent college grad as Co-CEO we'd look like a couple of amateurs."

Mokuba was actually surprised Kaiba agreed to it. Had he known he would've asked him a long time ago. Maybe if Tristan did good, he could take over for him as he left for Zurich. Now how was he going to tell Kaiba. "Hey Seto, did you ever wonder what you would do if you didn't run Kaibacorp, if you hadn't created the duel disk, or the holographic systems?"

"You know I don't like to dwell in the past Mokuba. Besides, you know me, I don't waste my time doing things I don't like."

How could Mokuba tell him that his dream wasn't his. He knew how much it meant to Seto for him to take over, but it wasn't for him. He hated board meetings, budget reports, and the never ending paperwork.

They had arrived at Dona Serafina's Palacio. They both grabbed a to go box and headed for the beach.

"See I told you, you'd enjoy it." said Mokuba teasingly.

"Ya, it wasn't that bad, looks like the dweebs actually know something." Kaiba made a mental note to come here one last time before he left for the states.

The day was a perfect day of lazing around on the beach not worried about anything. The Kaiba brothers headed into their beach house and started changing into their bathing suits. Kaiba got a phone call and decided to take it in the other room. He knew he promised Mokuba no phones, but still it was hard to detach completely. When he returned, Mokuba was gone. He probably already headed to the beach. Since the call was so insignificant, he finally resigned and left his phone in the house as he headed for the beach.

Mokuba had already gotten in the ocean and began swimming. He was deep in his thoughts, and Swimming helped him clear his mind. He suddenly felt a yank at the end of his leg, and he began sinking further and further down. The grip on his leg was loosened, so he quickly swam to the surface, there he saw Kaiba laughing hysterically. Mokuba couldn't help but laugh with him.

"You better start paying attention, you never know when a shark might…" Kaiba trailed off. He was looking at Mokuba's arms, he had sleeve tattoos. How had he not noticed them before. Now that he thought of it, over the past couple of years he never saw Mokuba without long sleeves. "When did you get those?" Kaiba asked as he grabbed Mokuba's arms.

Mokuba gave him a silly grin. "It started a couple of years ago with only one or two, it sort of evolved now."

Kaiba wasn't a big fan of tattoos, and even though he thought Mokuba looked ridiculous, he wouldn't tell him. He didn't want to hurt his feelings. "If you're going to have sleeves, you need to start working out more." Kaiba said as he punched Mokuba on the arm.

The brothers started play fighting, once they got tired though, they went to lay on the sand. "So what other things don't know about, you got any piercings I can't see, win anymore championships, are you secretly one of Yugi's cheerleaders?" Kaiba asked.

Even though Kaiba was joking, Mokuba knew that he was hurt by how much Mokuba kept from him. It's just that he knew once he began telling him one thing, he would tell him everything. He just wasn't ready for that yet. "I'm sorry Seto, I know it seems I've been keeping things from you, it's just that since you've been gone it's harder just to tell you the small stuff. I always feel like you want to talk about what's important, and anyways a lot of my stories revolve around Yugi and his friends."

"Mokuba, I know a lot of the times I seem busy, but you know I'm never too busy for you. The fact that you hang out with the dweeb patrol is one of the biggest annoyances in my life, but you're my brother so I'll accept it. Besides everything you tell me is important." He said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Mokuba took a deep breath in. He was about to tell him everything but instead all that came out was, "What about you big bro? Anything new? Any girlfriend in America I should know about?"

Kaiba chuckled. Quickly though, his mind went to Tea. That girl really knew how to get under his skin. Her daring to barge into his office and entice him like that. He hated how much she consumed his thoughts.

"Well there is this girl. We only hook up. She recently made it clear though that is over, I don't know."

"So do you want to keep seeing her?"

Kaiba didn't answer, he just looked out to at the sea. Still a little thrown off that he and Mokuba were talking about girls.

"Well either way, why don't you find out what she really wants from you, maybe she wants a relationship."

_No she didn't. Did she? Did he?_


	8. Lunch with Mai

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tea's mind was on Mokuba and Kaiba, she wondered if Mokuba finally told Kaiba about him leaving the company. She also wondered if he had told him the other thing, that he didn't even tell her. Her phone began to ring, it was Mai.

"Hey Mai."

"Hey Tea, I'm in the neighborhood and wanted to know if you wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"That sounds great Mai! Mokuba is off at the beach all day and I haven't had a moment's rest."

"Alright where should I meet you?"

"How about Mrs. Lucy's bakeshop, do you know where it is?"

"Ya, I've been there once or twice."

"I just had a sandwich from there yesterday, but I really want another one."

Mai laughed. "Alright meet you there at noon."

Tea had arrived before Mai did. She tried looking for a table but the place was packed.

"Tea dear, over here." called out Mrs. Lucy, somehow she had managed to find Tea amongst the crowd.

Tea hugged Mrs. Lucy. "How are you Mrs. Lucy, your business is booming."

"Are you looking for a table sweety?"

"Yes, my friend Mai is coming to join me. But, we can always take it to go and eat it in the office."

"Nonsense, we have a couple of extra tables in the back for special guests." Mrs. Lucy said as she began leading Tea through a couple of double doors.

"Tea!" Quickly Tea spun around to see who had just called her name. It was Mai, she waved a hand to her, signalling Mai to follow her.

"So Tea, are Seto and Mokuba going to be joining you young ladies?" asked Mrs. Lucy as she seated Tea and Mai in a room that had only two other tables in it.

"No, they actually decided to take the day off and head to the beach."

"Oh that's good, those boys work far too hard. Maybe next time they can join you ladies, well I have to be heading back now. One of my daughters will come take your order." with that Mrs. Lucy headed out the double doors.

"Well, she really is very fond of the Kaiba brothers." said Mai.

"Ya, they helped keep her business stay a float, a while back. Mrs. Lucy was on the verge of going bankrupt, but Kaiba did one quick interview and now everyone comes here."

"Does Kaiba know that she calls him Seto?"

"Oh yes, she said it to him in front of me yesterday, I was as surprised as you."

"Hey look isn't that Mokuba's girlfriend over there?" said Mai looking towards a girl stacking a couple of boxes.

"Hey Anzu!" Tea called out to the girl, she quickly spun around.

"Hey Tea, hey Mai how's it going?" Anzu said clearly looking uncomfortable.

"We didn't know you worked here Anzu, how long have you been here?' Tea asked.

"Umm.. a while now, but I usually hang out in the kitchen." Anzu said looking around as if she were in danger.

"You alright, hun? You looked a little flustered?" asked Mai.

"No I'm fine, it's just there's a lot of work to get done here so I better get to it." Anzu then quickly headed towards the kitchen.

Both Tea and Mai exchanged weird looks. "I wonder if her and Mokuba got into a fight?" Tea thought out loud.

"I don't know maybe. So tell me Tea, what's new with you?"

Tea then began telling Mai how she entered the competition to try and get the remaining amount for her to go to Julliard, to the guy assaulting her, and how all of that ended with her and Kaiba hooking up a couple of times. Tea didn't go into too much detail about her and Kaiba just that it had happened. Before Mai could respond a young girl of about thirteen came to take their order.

"Hi, I'm Ethel, and my sister sent me over to take your order. What can I get you ladies?"

"Your sister don't you mean your mom?" Asked Mai.

"Well I ran into my sister and she was going to take your order but something came up."

"Leave the girl alone Mai, they are really busy. We'll get two specials please." Mai simply rolled her eyes. With that the little girl rushed away.

"So what are you going to do now about Juliard?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, with no money there's not much I can do."

"I'd love to help you out Tea, but between Joey and I constantly traveling for Duel Monsters Tournaments and now this." Mai said, as she rubbed her perfectly round belly. "There's barely enough money as it is to cover rent."

Mai was due within a couple of months. Tea still laughed at the memory of Joey's face when he found out. His eye twitched for a good 20 minutes. As much as she loved Joey, and knew he would make a great dad, a small part of her feared for the child's safety. Joey could be a bit clumsy, to put it nicely.

"Even if you could Mai, I couldn't accept. I really want to earn the money on my own."

"Well that answers why you don't ask Mokuba for the money, that kid adores you, no way he would say no. Not to mention you also happen to have Kaiba eating out of the palm of your hands and dare I say eating out of other places."

"Mai!"

"Well… am I lying? That boy is hard to talk to and even worse get into his bed. Believe me I've tried."

"Really? When." Tea said with a hint of jealousy. A tone Mai noticed perfectly, but decided not to ignore it so as not to spook Tea.

"Back during the battle city tournament. You know when Joey said he had that dream with all his friends then lied and said I wasn't there. That night before my duel with Marik, I snuck into Kaiba's room and tried. He rejected me flat out, said something about there being somebody else. He could've been trying to let me down easy though. The only time I ever saw him look at anybody with any hint of desires was that Blue Eyes card I always wondered if he really created the holographic system just to duel." Mai said then winked at Tea.

"Oh Mai, I'd rather not even imagine that." Tea said as she chuckled. "Wow I can't believe you tried to get with Kaiba."

"I would've gone to Yugi's room but I knew you had dibs." Mai winked at Tea again, Tea simply looked away and blushed. "Besides I kind of wanted Joey to see me leave Kaiba's room in the morning, I knew that would infuriate him more. Just don't tell him now, even though that was so long ago, he'd still be pretty upset."

"Hey I won't tell if you won't."

"So are you going to tell me who was better? Him or Yugi." Mai asked as she raised an eyebrow. Mai knew she wouldn't answer that question, Tea was never comfortable in sharing her sex life, and since she was married to Joey, Tea refused to hear any stories. Mai still let a couple of them slip, she really enjoyed grossing Tea out.

"Mai!" Tea said annoyed. "I'm not answering that, all I'll say is that Kaiba really knows what he's doing. I almost regret cutting it off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday, Kaiba suggested we be friends with benefits, when I said no he started teasing me, but didn't finish the job. I wanted to get back at him, so after hours, I snuck into his office and did the same thing to him. Only afterwards, I told him I'd never touch him again."

"Wow Tea, I had no idea you had it in you. Toying with Domino City's most eligible Bachelor, can't deny I'm a little proud. So why did you end it?"

"As much as I enjoyed it, he's still acts like a pompous jerk towards me. I'm not asking him to be his girlfriend, but a little bit of respect would be nice. You know after the first time, he actually thought I had seduced him to simply trap him?" Tea said exasperated.

"I'm not surprised. Come on Tea besides being a handsome successful young guy, Kaiba is also one of the richest men in Asia, I'm sure you're not the first naked girl to appear in his bed out of the blue."

"I guess you're right, but even so, after everything he shouldn't treat me like I'm one of his employees, I saw him naked for god sakes, he saw me!"

"Well why not take him up on the offer then? I mean he is leaving soon, and you need an outlet to destress. Why not use this time to enjoy him and be his friend? Maybe there is more to him than running a company and duel monsters."

Tea thought about what Mai had said, maybe she was right. "Hey Mai, what are you doing later today?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mokuba and Kaiba had just spent the whole day at the beach, they had walked around the boardwalk, grabbed some lunch, and were almost on their way back to Domino city, when Mokuba got a call from Joey. He had heard Mokuba and Kaiba were at the beach and let him know Mai and him were going to go down for what he called 'last bit of freedom'. Mokuba hadn't seen Mai and Joey, since their baby shower so he told them to come on by. He was going to say that he wanted to meet at a restaurant, but Joey insisted on going to a club.

"You can't really expect me to go out with Wheeler?"

"Aw come-on, Joey is going through a lot right now and he needs some fun. Besides we never did get that drink together."

"A lot? What could that mutt really be going through?" Kaiba said, with a tone of annoyance.

"Well Joey is about to be a dad soon and he's freaking out."

"Wheeler a dad?" Kaiba said incredulously. He recalled that he once saw Wheeler stick 23 marshmallows in his mouth, just to see if he could. Things really were changing.

"So you coming."

"Whatever."

Joey and Mai were the first to arrive at the club, Mokuba had already called ahead and put them on the list. The bouncer escorted them to the VIP section of the club.

"Wow, it really does pay to be money bags sometimes." Joey said as he sat on one of the three velvet coaches, and a young beautiful waitress handed him a complimentary drink.

"You better keep those eyes in check Joseph, I'm really not in the mood tonight."

"What'd I do?" Joey said with a dumbfounded look on his face. Mai replied with a simple glare. "Aww come on baby, you know I only got eyes for youse." Joey said putting an arm around Mai. With that their little spat was done.

Serenity and Tea were the next to arrive. The waitress came and handed Tea and Serenity complimentary drinks as well. They sat on the sofa across from Mai and Joey. "Not on my watch sis." said Joey, as he took the drink from Serenity's hands. "So Tea, why the sudden interest in hanging out with Kaiba?" Joey said as Mai elbowed him in the stomach. "Now what'd I do?" Mai just glared at him.

Tea gave an annoyed look at Mai. It's fine she learned a long time ago that Mai and Joey never had any secrets together. Still she wanted to keep things confidential especially since she didn't know if her and Kaiba were even friends. "It's not that I want to hang out with Kaiba, it's just that Mokuba is graduating soon, and he has a lot on his mind. There are somethings that Mokuba hasn't told Kaiba and I think as his friends we should be there for moral support."

"Oh ya, what big secrets can goody Mokuba really have from his brothers?" While Joey was being busy gossiping Serenity tried to take her drink back but Joey quickly took it back from her.

"Come on big bro, you honestly don't think I never drank before." Serenity said as she tried to get her drink back from him.

"Look Serenity I'm trying to have a good time tonight, and making sure no creepy guys fawn over youse is not exactly gonna help me out. I'm already stressed about having to take care of this one." Joey said as he pointed towards Mai's stomach.

"Can you stop acting like it's the end of the world, Joseph." Mai said as she bunked him on the head.

"I'm sorry Mai, it's just once the baby arrives I can kiss dueling goodbye."

"When did you kiss it hello?" Kaiba said, as he and Mokuba were coming up behind Joey,

"Kaiba! You know I went to the semi-finals in your Battle City tournament and in Duelist Kingdom!" Joey said proudly.

"We both know you only got that far because of luck. So stop bragging. Besides you were pummeled to the ground in the Kaibacorp Grand Championship."

"Oh ya rich boy. Let's duel right here right now!" He looked towards Mai, and asked "Hey is my duel disk still in the trunk?"

"Joseph you're embarrassing me, now sit down." Mai growled as she pulled Joey down by the ear.

"Once a mutt always a mutt." Kaiba said snarkily.

"Alright that's it let's g--" Joey began as he jumped out of his seat.

"Come on guys, we're here to have a good time." Tea said, interrupting Joey.

"You're right Tea. But I bet Kaiba here couldn't have fun even if it challenged him to a duel." Joey said as he drank Serenty's drink in one gulp.

"Slow down Joey." Serenity said warningly.

"Ya Wheeler, I'm not cleaning up your vomit at the end of the night." Kaiba said as he and Mokuba went to sit down in the middle sofa.

"Look Kaiba, I can beat you at dueling anytime youse want, and I sure as hell can out drink youse any day of the week."

"You're on." Kaiba quickly snapped his finger, whispered something into the waitresses ear and she came back quickly with 20 shots, 10 for each of them.

"Joseph..." began Mai.

"Relax Mai, when I'm through with Kaiba, I'll still be able to drive us home." Like hell you will thought Mai.

After they each had 5 shots, Joey's speech began to slur.

"Youse, gonaz looz, pretay boooy." Joey said.

"I appreciate that you think I'm pretty Wheeler, but do you find it wise to flirt with me in front of the mother of your child."

"Why I oughta…" with that Joey fell into Mai's lap.

"I'm sorry Kaiba, Joey hasn't been himself lately." Mai said as she was trying to slap Joey awake.

"I understand Mai, if I was about to be a father soon I'd probably be acting the same way." Kaiba said as he took another shot.

Tea couldn't believe Kaiba had used Mai's first name. Tea and him slept together and yet he still called her Gardner. "You really think you should keep drink like that?" asked Tea as she tried to take the drinks away from Kaiba.

"Mind your business, Gardner." Kaiba said as he gave her a very intense look, that made Tea feel as if they were the only two people in the world.

It was Mokuba's voice that brought the club and everyone else in it to their world. "Ya big bro, you should slow down." Mokuba said. He'd never seen his brother drink this much before.

With that Kaiba got up from the table and headed downstairs.

"Come on Mai, I'll help you take Joey back to the car." said Serenity as she grabbed one of Joey's arms, and Mai grabbed the other.

"Thanks for coming out you guys, I'm really sorry for Seto's behavior." Mokuba said as Serenity and Mai began dragging Joey's body out of the club.

"Mokuba don't feel too bad, Joey also has his part to play." Tea said warmly, as she went to take a seat next to him.

"I know, I just feel bad because Joey just wanted to have some fun."

"Mokuba you really need to chill out. Joey might act like a kid but he's an adult he can take care of himself."

"Ya, I know." Mokuba replied, but he seemed to not even be listening to her anymore.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Tea asked.

"Nothing Tea, just a little tired."

But Tea still didn't believe him. "I ran into Anzu today, she seemed a little weird. Did you two get into a fight?"

"No nothing like that, actually we're better than ever. Since I got my acceptance letter to Zurich, we've sort of been planning to move up there together. She actually got admitted to the sister Art school up there."

"Wow Mokuba, you guys are really serious."

"Ya." Mokuba said somewhat disheartedly.

"You don't seem excited?"

"It's just, I haven't told Seto about Zurich yet. In fact he doesn't even know about Anzu."

"Why would he be upset at that?" Tea asked and then she saw one of Mokuba's sleeves slightly rolled down. "Oh, is it because she's the one who designed your tattoos and your brother still doesn't know about them"

Mokuba didn't want to tell Tea the real reason why he didn't tell Seto about Anzu. He also couldn't think of a more logical reason so he simply agreed with her.

"Well, you're graduating in four days. You know what that means?"

Mokuba simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"It means that for the next four days you're free. You don't have to worry about the future, just enjoy your last few days as a high school kid." Mokuba gave her a weak smile.

"That's it, come with me." Tea said as she dragged Mokuba to the dance floor.

Instead of showing off her professional dance moves like she usually did, she actually started doing silly things. She went from dancing like a chicken to doing the cupid shuffle completely off beat. This made Mokuba laugh, so he simply followed her lead.

"Tea I'm really glad you came with along with Joey and Mai." Mokuba said cheerfully. They were having such a great time until Tea saw him.

Kaiba was leaning up against the bar, sticking his tongue down whom in future retelling of this story would be known as the 'daft bimbo'. Tea was furious, she hated herself for feeling so jealous, all she wanted to do was go over there and claw that girl's eyes out. As furious as Tea had been, was the equivalent shock factor Mokuba had about the scene. In all the years he had known Seto, he'd never even seen him even kiss a girl. At least not so publicly.


	10. Drunk In Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kaiba had been watching Mokuba and Tea dance. Even when that girl was acting like a complete fool, she still managed to look so elegantly. He headed towards the bar to get another drink. Even though he had just thrown up in the bathroom, he needed something to get the taste of his own vomit away. He ordered a vodka martini.

"Well well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba looked out of the corner of his eye to see who had dared say his full name. It was some girl, she wore a low-cut red dress, it had a huge slit up her thigh. She definitely had the looks to be a model; yet Kaiba wasn't impressed. He went back to drinking his martini.

She came up behind him and wrapped one arm around him, and took the drink out of his hand with the other. "How about you put down that drink and come dance with me."

"Why don't you just dance for me. As I finish this." he said as he took his drink back.

She began dancing very sensually. Kaiba wasn't the least bit impressed. She danced like an elephant wanting to be a gazelle. He looked over her shoulder, given her the impression that he was transfixed on her, but in actuality he was looking at Tea. Even as Tea did a chicken dance, she could still out dance this girl. Had Kaiba told Tea to dance for him, she definitely would've slapped him. This girl just obeyed his every command, he bet that if he told her to strip down naked she would've. The girl began coming closer and closer to him. She soon began grinding on him. She did nothing for him.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, why don't we take this back to your place?" Before Kaiba could tell her to get lost, she kissed him. Kaiba didn't push her away instead, he kissed her back and hard. He wanted to feel something, anything in order to forget Tea. He began feeling something alright, he quickly pushed the girl off of him, and began throwing up all over the floor. As soon as he was done, he felt Mokuba and Tea each grab him by an arm and drag him out of there. As they left Kaiba could see bright flashing lights coming from every direction.

"What's gotten into him!" Tea said furiously as she and Mokuba pushed Kaiba into the back of his limo.

"I don't know, I've never seen him act like this before." Mokuba said giving Kaiba one last push, which caused Kaiba to fall face first onto the limo floor.

Tea and Mokuba quickly got into the limo and tried to prop Kaiba onto the seat.

"Tony, we need to move now!" Mokuba barked. He never lost his temper but seeing his brother acting this way really pissed him off.

"Mokuba when I said get him drunk to tell him the bad news I didn't think you'd take it so seriously." Tea said helping Mokuba prop his brother onto the seat.

"I didn't tell him anything all him, I've never seen him act like this."

"Maybe your brother is just your typical playboy."

"Not really Tea, honestly I've never seen him show much interest in living that playboy lifestyle. In fact before he left for America he had had only one steady girlfriend."

"Really?" Tea asked incredulously.

"Ya, from what I learned he even asked her to go with him, but she didn't want to be with someone who would always put work before her. My brother does that all the time, he's done it to me my whole childhood. I don't blame him though, his hard work and determination is what got us out of that orphanage, it's also what made our childhood dream of owning a theme park come true. He can be a little obsessive, but when you need him to be there he will."

To Tea, even though Mokuba was talking out loud, it was mostly as if he was talking to himself.

"I know why Seto is the way he is, I know why he does anything. That's why I hate myself for all the pain I'm going to cause him."

"Mokuba you can't think like that. You have a right to live your life the way _you_ want to, to make _your_ dreams come true."

"I suppose you're right." Mokuba said not convincingly enough though. But it had been a long night, so Tea didn't press on.

When they arrived at the Kaiba mansion, Tony and Roland helped drag Kaiba up to his room. Tea and Mokuba looked at him from the doorway.

"Tea if you want you can stay the night."

"Thanks Mokuba, but if it's alright with you I'd like to borrow Tony to take me home."

"Absolutely Tea, please excuse me for not walking you out but it's been a long day." Mokuba said as he headed towards his room.

Tea was about to head downstairs, when she heard Kaiba stirring. He lay there on his stomach, sprawled across the bed still fully clothed, including his shoes. Tea walked over to the bed and took off his shoes. She neatly laid them down at the foot of his bed. He looked so peaceful. She sat at the top edge of the bed by his head. She ran the back of her hand down his cheek, his face was cold. She was about to get up and grab a blanket for him when she felt a hand on her forearm.

"Wait... don't go..." Kaiba said gruffly. Tea's heart was beating fast. Did he know it was her? Was he think of the bimbo in the red dress? Or was he dreaming of his ex girlfriend.

"Tea," his voice barely above a whisper "stay." he said now holding her more firmly.

Tea was frozen, she sat back down at the top of the bed. As soon as he felt her warm body next to his, he lifted his head and placed it on her lap, and wrapped one arm around her pulling her close to him.

"Kaiba…" she whispered. There was no response, he didn't even move. He must've fallen asleep again. She told herself that she would only stay a little while. She stroked his hair, it was so soft and full. She began tracing his fine features on his face, how delicate and vulnerable he seemed to her right now. Even though she was furious at him earlier that night, all of that seemed to wash away now that he was in her arms. He had asked her to stay, even said her first name. How sweet her name sounded coming off of his lips. As she wiped his bangs off of his face, she knew she would stay the night, and if he'd let her she'd stay forever.


	11. Day at the Office

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tea woke up the next morning, she had fallen asleep sitting up. Her neck was sore, from that position. She slowly slid out from underneath Kaiba's grip and gently placed his head back on the bed. He simply grunted and moved, but he wasn't fully awake. She headed over to the bathroom, still massaging her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror as she kept massaging her neck, then she saw it. The hickey that she got a couple of days ago was starting to fade, still pretty noticeable though. It reminded her of that night, which sent a chill down her spine. She quickly washed her face with warm water then headed downstairs. Lucky for her it was 5am, so no one would see that she had slept in Kaiba's room. Even though nothing happen the last thing she wanted was for Mokuba to think something did. As she walked down the stairs that lead to the main entrance, Mokuba was just getting in. When had he left she thought?

"Tea?" Mokuba said nervously. "What are you doing here? I thought you were heading home last night."

"I was… but umm, I hadn't realized how tired I was so I slept in one of the rooms." Not a total lie thought Tea.

"Oh I see. You want me to call Tony for you, so he can give you a ride home?"

"No I'll just walk, besides I need some fresh air." Tea was about to walk out the door when she remembered, "Hey, what are you doing sneaking in here so early?"

"Oh umm, since Seto still doesn't know about me and Anzu, I've sort of been sneaking out to go see her."

"You better tell him soon. If I were Anzu I'd be really hurt you're keeping me a secret from your brother."

Mokuba let out a heavy sigh. "You're right Tea, I'll tell him soon." With that Tea went home to get ready for her day at Kaibacorp.

Mokuba headed upstairs, headed towards Kaiba's room. Tea was right, he thought. It's time Seto knew everything, he'd been lying to him for far too long. He walked into Seto's room, but he was still fast asleep. Mokuba was just about to head to his room when he heard his brother moving around.

"Ahh." Seto moaned, as he slowly sat up on the bed, he was rubbing his head. He had such a piercing headache.

"Hey big bro," Mokuba said.

"Not so loud Mokuba." Kaiba said now massaging his head with both his hands.

"You want me to get you anything?" Mokuba said, this time in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"No, I'm just gonna take a shower and head to the office." Kaiba said as he went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

 _I guess I'll tell him another time._ Mokuba was both relieved and overwhelmed at the thought. He finally managed to get some courage, but Seto's hangover got in the way.

Kaiba forced himself to take an ice cold shower. He'd only been this drunk one other time in his life. He knew his limit, if he hadn't drank that last martini, he wouldn't have been fine. He didn't even remember how he got home last night. He remembered vaguely kissing some random girl, but everything after that was so hazy. He also vividly remembered the scent of gardenia flowers.

Kaiba got changed and headed downstairs. Mokuba was eating cereal and reading the morning paper on his Tablet.

"Hey Mokuba, do we have any more of the pastries Mrs. Lucy sent over?"

"No Seto, remember you ate it all."

"Right." Kaiba said as he only served himself a cup of coffee, how could he forget he ate them all almost in one night. He looked over at Mokuba, who seemed worried.

"What wrong Mokuba?"

"You, Seto." Mokuba said as he pushed the tablet towards him and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kaiba looked at the headline on the tablet "Billionaire Playboy Loses Control" underneath it was a picture of him throwing up, while the girl in the red dress looked horrified in the background. The night slowly came back to him, he remembered being dragged out of the club, feeling his face on the carpet of his limo, and then he remembered sleeping on someone? Could it have been Tea, the scent he remembered was definitely something he smelled on her before.

"What's gotten into you lately Seto. Not only do they talk about last night, apparently other witnesses say they saw you with some girl a couple of days before buying the morning after pill. If you keep acting like this our stock will fall and so could our company."

Mokuba was right, he was acting reckless. "You're right Mokuba, there's no excuse to continue acting this way. I'll reach out to our PR department to see if they can do some damage control."

"Seto you and I both know that only other time you acted like this was when you and Anzu broke up. Have you seen her? Did something happen between you too?" Mokuba asked. _Did Seto already know about him and Anzu?_

"No, I haven't seen her since I left. I haven't even called her."

Mokuba was relieved. _But what had pushed him over the edge?_ "Is this about that girl you told me about?"

"No, I just had a bad couple of days, worst part is the Japanese press is everywhere. Don't worry I'll fix this." But it was about a girl, Tea had somehow managed to consume his thoughts in such a short amount of time. When he first arrived, he was terrified that he would look up Anzu and try to work things out with her, but ever since that night with Tea he hadn't even given her much thought. Tea managed to get Anzu out of his head something he had been trying to do for the past five years.

"Let's get to work Mokuba." Kaiba said, finishing up his coffee. They headed into the limo. "Ughh, why is there a weird stain on the limo floor?" Kaiba asked.

"Well when Tea and I were dragging you out of the club, you fell face first into the limo. There must've still been some throw up on you that rubbed off in the limo." Mokuba said holding in a chuckle. Kaiba just glared at him.

"So did Tea, stay the night? I didn't see her this morning."

"Ya, she actually said she was going to go home, but this morning I saw her leaving really early."

So that's why Kaiba remembered smelling Gardenia. Did something happen between them, he couldn't remember. He really needs to get it together.

Kaiba and Mokuba spent the whole car ride answering a bunch of emails. The PR department determined the best course of action was to donate to a big charity, and later tonight announce the release for the new duel disk system. Kaiba planned on announcing the release as soon as he managed to open his company in America, to help promote the new American chapter. At least now that he was announcing it before Mokuba's graduation the transition for him to go full time should be easier. People will be excited for the dawn of a new era for Kaibacorp.

When they arrived at the company Mokuba and Kaiba still had other important things to talk about, including the new marketing project that would have to come with the announcement of the duel disk 2. So they both headed straight to Mokuba's office. Tea was already sitting at her desk when they arrived.

"Morning Tea." Mokuba said.

"Good Morning, Mokuba." Tea said a little frazzled.

"What's wrong Gardner?" Kaiba asked nonchalantly.

"Well, the phones have been ringing non-stop since this mornings paper." Tea said, quickly giving Kaiba a concerned look. "Some of our investors are wanting to pull out, and the press won't stop calling."

Mokuba was about to speak when the phone began ringing again. "Hello Kaibacorp th..." Tea stopped answering because Kaiba had the telephone cable in his hands.

"Kaiba, what are you doing?!" Tea said exasperated.

"You just said that the phones kept ringing for no reason."

"Oh no reason! So I suppose people doubting the oh great and powerful _Seto Kaiba_ is nothing!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll still be all great and powerful after this afternoon. That's why I have the best PR and Marketing team. So relax." Kaiba then headed out towards the office floor where a lot of different cubicles from various departments worked. He started projecting onto the office floor "If anybody calls here wanting to pull their stock, or no longer want to be an investor; let them. If the press calls, tell them to be ready by 3 o'clock this afternoon"

People began to murmur, Kaiba and Mokuba began walking into Mokuba's office but Tea called out to them. "You can't be serious, do you know what pulling their investments now would mean for the company."

"Look Gardner, after today's announcement the company's stock will triple in value. If they were so foolish to be scared by a little drunk night, then they don't deserve the stock I grant them to have. Don't worry though, I'll let them return at triple the costs."

With that Kaiba and Mokuba were gone. Tea just looked at him. What possible announcement could he have that would cause such an uproar. As ridiculous as it sounded, she didn't doubt him. There was a fire in his eyes that reinforced the gravitas of his words.

The Kaiba brothers had been sealed away most of the morning. Even though Mokuba hadn't told her, she knew he was not to be disturbed. She had plugged the phone back in, and as much as she didn't want to, she still followed Kaiba's orders and let investors pull out.

It was almost lunch time when Kaiba finally left for his office. Mokuba called Tea in.

There were papers everywhere, and a bunch of empty paper cups, that had once been filled with coffee scattered as well. "Hey Mokuba, everything alright?"

"Yes. Seto and I just had to out iron some details for the announcement of the new Duel Disk, I suggested we push it to tomorrow, but like always he's right, it has to be today. While we are in here we kept receiving emails from people wanting to leave the company. Even some of our CFO's want to leave. Seto is furious, he has accepted all of their resignations."

"What! What are you guys going to do?" Tea was stunned.

"Seto's not wrong at the first sign of trouble and those cowards want to walk away? No, let them leave, after today's announcement they'll be begging to come back."

"Do you guys really think the new duel disk will be that successful?" Tea asked.

"Actually yes, we have created a lot of new features, there are still some bugs in it, they should be fixed by the time it officially launches. Besides right now is only the announcement. We have to work double time so that by tonight there is already a promo video in place. Umm do you happen to have Tristan's resume on file somewhere?"

"Umm no I don't think so, why?"

"Well after our day at the beach and little bit of what we talked about this morning Seto wants to hire Tristan."

"Really? Why?"

"Well I sort of asked for help, and honestly I didn't think Seto would go for it but he actually did. So I decided to test out my luck and I recommended Tristan."

"Why him?"

"Well I know he just graduated and is top of his class, I also see how dedicated he is to making something of himself, I think he has the right energy and motivation to be a big success here."

Wow, Tea thought, she honestly never thought of Tristan as someone who would end up working at Kaibacorp. She definitely didn't see herself working here either, she mostly did it to save some money, and help pay her medical bills. It sort of just now hit her how much growing up they have all done over the years. How had the time passed.

"Ya I'll call Tristan right away and tell him to send over his resume."

"That's great Tea, but what would be even better is if he can come here for an interview today. Ideally by 1 o'clock."

"That's in an hour?!"

"Really? I'm sorry Tea, there's just a lot going on, if he can that'd be great if not it's okay."

"I'll call him right away maybe he can."

"Oh also, as soon as you get his resume give to Seto, he'll be the one interviewing him."


	12. He Didn't Stand a Ghost of a Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tea knocked on Kaiba's office door.

"Come in." He said curtly.

"Mokuba wanted me to give you Tristan's resume."

"Mmm." Kaiba grunted

"Mokuba also told me you wanted to interview Tristan at 1pm today, but with traffic and everything he can't get here till 1:30."

"That's fine." He said as he typed on his computer non-stop.

Tea was just about headed out the door, but then she turned around. "Promise me you'll be nice."

Kaiba stopped typing and looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"To Tristan, when he comes for the interview."

"If your friend is too sensitive to not be able to handle a couple of interview questions he shouldn't have even bothered to send his resume along."

"Look Kaiba, we both know how you can be sometimes. I know Tristan is more than qualified for the position, but still, you can throw anybody off." Tea said with a hand on her hip.

"Not anybody." Kaiba mumbled, more to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll be nice." he said going back to his work.

"Thank you,...also I want to say I'm sorry."

"What about?" This time Kaiba lowered the angle of his computer. _Did she do something last night_?

"Well about the article, if I hadn't been so careless that night, nothing would've happened between us, and you wouldn't have had to buy that stupid pill."

"Look Gardner, I'm a big boy, you can't force me to do anything I don't want to do. Like you said yourself, we both were in that bed."

This took Tea by surprise, she hadn't expected Kaiba to remember her words verbatim.

"Besides," Kaiba continued. "I don't regret it. If you do that's fine." He said angling up his computer again.

"I don't either." Tea said her words tripping over one another. "Honestly I haven't been able to stop thinking about us." she said as she rubbed her neck, where the hickey still was.

Kaiba walked over to her until he stood in front of her. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes…" Kaiba put one hand on her cheek. "But we can't do this." Tea said as she took a step back.

"Why not?" Kaiba asked frustratedly.

"Kaiba, even after we slept together you still treated me like I was an idiot with a tone of superiority. Also, why do you even want me if you can kiss any blonde bimbo with a red dress." Tea said as she took further steps back.

"If you're referring to last night, I didn't care about that girl. I barely remember what she even looked like." He let out a sigh. "Besides I didn't kiss her she kissed me. What's it to you anyway, we're nothing and whatever we even had you ended it the night before remember."

"I'm not stupid I know we aren't nothing, but I still felt jealous. And if you really hated it, why not push her off of you?"

"I was trying to forget you!" Kaiba said exasperatedly.

Tea's eyes widened, what did he mean? "What are you trying to say?"

"Look Tea, with everything going on in the company, I won't be leaving for at least a couple of months, but I am leaving. I can't offer you a real relationship and quite frankly I don't think I want one."

Tea let out a deep breath. "I don't want a relationship either." She finally said. "I just want you to treat me with some respect, no more acting like I'm you're lackey. Also, I don't just want to jump in your bed and leave anymore, I want us to be friends." She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I want to know you."

"Didn't I just promise I'd be nice." He said as he smirked. He put both his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"I'm serious." She said with one hand still in his hair the other on his chest. "I want to hangout with you, get to know what Seto Kaiba likes to do on a lazy Sunday."

"I work." He said, this time pressing his forehead against hers.

"Well then we can do what I do on a lazy Sunday. Cuddle up together with a good book, and stuff our faces till we can't move."

"That sounds nice, Gardner."

"Let's make it official then." Before Kaiba could respond, she pulled him in for a kiss. This kiss was different from all the other kisses they had before. It was tender and gentle. It wasn't as hungry as their previous kisses but just as passionate, maybe even more.

He was the first to break their kiss. "If I don't stop now, I won't be able to stop anytime soon." he said, giving her a playful smile. "I still have a lot of work to do."

"Hmm," Tea breathed him in one last time. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew she had to. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed towards the door. When she had her hand on the door knob, she looked back at him. He was still standing there where they had just kissed. He looked at her so intently. "One last thing, no more call me Gardner." She said before closing the door behind her.

As she left Kaiba's office, Tristan was walking in. Talk about impeccable timing.

"Hey Tea." Tristan said brightly.

"Hey Tristan, you're early."

"Ya, traffic was great. So how is old money bags? Is he in a good mood?"

"Something like that." Tea smirked to herself.

"So you know what position they want to offer me?"

"No, I'm sorry Tristan, I should've asked before I called you. There's just a lot going on today, both Kaiba and Mokuba are really busy."

"I understand. I saw the paper this morning, that can take a drastic toll on the company's image which in turn affects the sales."

Wow, hearing him talk like that really took her aback. After all this way the guy who had eating contests with Joey almost on a bi-weekly status. "Well good luck in there Tristan. I know you'll do great."

"Thanks Tea." with that Tristan walked in.

Tea was at her desk working. Mokuba had been called into Kaiba's office almost fifteen minutes after Tristan went in. Now it was an hour later and no one had come out or gone in. Tea was worried, what was taking so long? Had Kaiba kept his promise and been nice to Tristan. Another half an hour had passed and finally Tristan, Kaiba and Mokuba came out of the office.

"Well Kaiba, there is definitely a lot of work coming for Kaibacorp." Tristan said as he came closer to Tea's desk. "Can't say I'm not interested in the role, but quite frankly I'm not sure you and I can work together."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Look Taylor, we both know that Kaibacorp is your best offer. I already looked into the other companies who you already interviewed for, and none of them are offering you such a high position or even half the pay of it. This job is not for the light of heart. You will work for seven days of the week, most nights and even some holidays. I will expect you to represent Kaibacorp even when you aren't on the clock. If you can't handle that then you should leave right now."

"Look Kaiba, while I was at college I not only went to classes full time I held 3 part-time jobs. I'm not afraid of a little hard work, cause unlike you some of us don't have a rich stepfather to give us a company. You might've built Kaibacorp to what it is today, but you still had something to build off of. I come from nothing, the only thing I'm known for is being Yugi's lackey. As much as I love and support him, that's not all I want out of life. Even though those companies might not be able to offer me half of the benefits of Kaibacorp, at least there I will be treated with respect."

"You think if I didn't respect you I would be offering you this job? I can't promise you I'll be a little kuriboh all the time, but I do promise you have my respect."

Tristan took a minute to think about it and the extended out his hand. "Alright Kaiba, I accept the job offer."

Kaiba shook his hand firmly. "Good, cause you start right now."

"Wha-" But Tristan was cut off.

"You said so yourself there's a lot of work to do. It's time to announce the release of the new Kaibacorp Duel Disk system, I'd also like to announce the start of our new CFO, would look better if he was actually there don't you think?"

Tristan gave a big smile. "You're on pal."

Kaiba and Tristan headed towards the elevator. "Come on Tea, you don't want to miss this." said Mokuba as he waited for Tea.

"You bet I don't."

And with that all four of them headed up the elevator to the roof.


	13. To the Windows

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Today begins the dawn of a new era for Kaibacorp. We are moving beyond simple holographic projections." As soon as Kaiba said these words, the roof transformed into a jungle, and many duel monsters were coming out from behind trees and bushes. "Now who would like to be our first tester?" A journalist who was sitting in the audience raised her hand. "Here put this on." Kaiba said, handing her a prototype of the new duel disk. She drew one card from her deck and summoned it on the field. It was a La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. The monster standing in front of her was Masked Dragon. "La Jinn attack Masked Dragon." The reporter said. Masked Dragon was gone, then Curse of Dragon came flying in to take its place. Curse of Dragon then attacked with Hell Flame. The reporter lady fell to the ground.

Kaiba stepped in between the reporter lady and Curse of Dragon. "Now I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Blue eyes descended from the sky. His wings caused the reporters notepads to fly out of their hands. "Blue Eyes Attack with White Lightening." Kaiba declared. With that Curse of Dragon was gone and so was the jungle. Kaiba reached out a hand to help the lady up.

Kaiba made his way back to the podium. No one moved or spoke, everyone was stunned at how real the projection was, they could smell the air of the jungle, and feel the heat from the dragon's fire.

"As you can see we have upped the holograph's abilities. With each purchase of a duel disk you will be given these." Kaiba pulled out a pair of sleek white and blue glasses. "You will be able to connect your phone to these and no longer need your duel disk to see the projections. With these on, as you walk through Domino City or anywhere, you will be able to fight monsters in order to gain more experience as a duelist. There will be over a hundred different levels, for various degrees of duelists. However, you will still need your duel disk to battle with other duelists." Kaiba said. Camera flashes began firing rapidly. Reporters' voices were over saturated. The live feed Kaibacorp broadcasted to Domino city had people on the streets cheering with excitement.

"Even though the hologram's on these glasses are superior to the one's in the past, they won't be as life-like as the ones you see today." Reporters in the crowd no longer shouted questions now they murmured amongst themselves. "To get the experience you saw here today," continued Kaiba ignoring the doubtful rumble that had begun. "You will need to head to your nearest Kaiba land, because that is where you will begin your dueling journey battling different monsters, navigating through different traps and avoiding deadly spells. Only the top duelist will be able to come out alive." Kaiba said dramatically, holding one finger up towards the air.

With that final statement, even more cameras began snapping pictures, and the crowd below in Domino city was even more boisterous than his previous announcement. Finally one legible question was able to dominate over all the others. "Mr. Kaiba, do you honestly think that you of all people can handle such a tremendous undertaking. After all last night you had been dragged out of a club covered in your own vomit?"

"The reason you saw me in such a bad state was because I was celebrating. Am I not entitled to have a little fun? Celebrating the fact that thanks to the youngest CEO in the world, Kaibacorp has been able to become one of the most internationally renowned tech companies, surpassing even Samsung." Kaiba said putting an arm around Mokuba. "Not to mention that we recently acquired a new CFO Mr. Tristan Taylor, he will be in charge of making sure we deliver the new Duel Disk 2 by December 23rd. I'm sure with his hard-work and youth we'll be able to reach our goal with out a single issue."

The reporter who had tried to make Kaiba look bad, now sat down frustratedly. "Like I said before, this is the age of a new Kaibacorp, so we will also be replacing our original CFO's and we are currently actively recruiting the youngest and brightest innovators, just in case I'm not up for such a huge undertaking" Kaiba said snarky. "Now ladies and gentleman, I am a busy man and don't have time to waste answering anymore ridiculous questions." With that Kaiba officially ended the press conference.

Tristan, Tea, Mokuba and Kaiba headed down Kaiba's private elevator so as to avoid the crowd.

"Wow, Seto you really know how to win over a crowd." Mokuba said brightly.

Kaiba only grinned back at Mokuba as he leaned against the elevator. Tea couldn't believe Kaiba's ego. Somehow he managed to turn last night's fiasco into a win for Kaibacorp, she couldn't deny it, she was impressed. Tea looked at Mokuba and Tristan, they were both talking enthusiastically amongst each other. Kaiba and her were in the back of the elevator together.

"That was a great speech." Tea whispered so that only Kaiba could hear her. "It really did your huge ego justice."

They reached their floor, Tristan and Mokuba both continued to talk excitedly as they stepped out of the elevator, neither of them looking back at Tea and Kaiba. Kaiba took this opportunity to spin Tea towards him. He whispered in her ear, as he pulled her closer to him. "If you liked that, you should see what I have planned for later." Not even giving her a chance to react, Kaiba pushed her off of him and headed out towards his office.

Tea headed back to her desk, she felt herself begin to blush. "You alright Tea?" asked Tristan as he caught up with her.

"Ya, I'm fine. I guess I was just out in the heat too long."

"Oh okay. Well I have to head to HR and fill out some paperwork. Then I have today and and the rest of the week to do some training. Monday will be my first official day."

"I'm so happy for you Tristan. Now I get to have a work BFF." Tea said happily.

"You bet you do." Tristan said giving her a thumb's up.

"Alright get going on. The sooner you start the sooner you can head out and celebrate with Serenity." Tea said giving him a wink. With that Tristan was off.

The day had passed, and just like Kaiba predicted Kaibacorp stock had risen 3 fold causing investors to beg to come back. Everyone was excited for the future of Kaibacorp. Mokuba was able to leave on time today since the hype of the live broadcast was enough to push the promo video till Monday, Tristan left a little later HR really had to walk him down his non-disclosure agreements, and everyone else got to leave an hour early. Only Tea and Kaiba were still in the office.

Tea walked into Kaiba's office she didn't even knock. Kaiba was sitting on his couch facing his floor to floor window having a drink, he didn't even hear Tea come in.

"Do you really think it's wise having a drink after you just barely got off of some bad press." Tea said teasingly.

Kaiba threw his head back over the couch and smiled at Tea. "I'm glad to see you Tea"

Tea was a little shocked to hear Kaiba call her by her first name. She didn't expect to love hearing her name so much. She walked over to him and sat right next to him. Her legs were pressed up against his.

"You really have an amazing view." Tea said looking out the window and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ya it's nice, too bad I don't always get a chance to appreciate it." Kaiba said as he put his arm around her and began playing with her hair.

They sat there for a while, not saying much just taking in the view and this one rare moment of peace they actually had together.

"Hey you want to play game?" Tea asked Kaiba as she put warm around him.

"Not really."

"I think you'll want to play my game." Tea said teasingly. She stood up grabbed his drink from the other hand and took a big swig. She placed it on his desk as she walked behind the couch away from city lights. "Here's how the game works, for every question you answer I take one piece of clothing off."

"What if I don't want to answer your question?"

"Then you take a piece of clothing off."

"How do I know this isn't just an elaborate scheme to see me naked?" Kaiba asked flirtatiously.

Tea ignored him and simply asked "You want to play or not?"

"Does that count as a question?"

"Yes."

"Then yes." With that she took off one heel.

"Alright let's start, what was your biggest fear as a kid?" Kaiba just looked at her and took off one shoe.

"Okay, what's your favorite book?"

" _The Sun Also Rises_ by Hemingway." Tea took off the other shoe.

"Well mine is _Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close_ by Jonthan Safran Foer. Next question, what is your guilty pleasure and you can't say duel monsters?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I like watching a lot of sitcoms, especially American ones that deal with families."

"Really, why?" Tea asked as she took off her blazer.

"I don't know I guess I like how at the end of the day no matter what, they are always there for each other.

"That's sweet." Tea said, giving him big doe eyes.

"Whatever, don't forget the rules Gardner, this time I want the skirt next."

"I already told you no more calling me Gardner, especially when I am standing here in my underwear." She said as she slipped off her skirt. "Alright, what do you look for in a woman?"

Kaiba took off his other shoe.

Tea bit the side of her cheek. "Alright, what is your biggest weakness?"

Kaiba took off his large trench coat.

Tea squinted her eyes and tilted her head, "What do you like most about me?"

"I like how you stand up to me and don't take my shit."

Tea gave him a big smile. "Alright if you want to see the rest of me, you're going to have to take it off yourself." She said as she took off her top. She stood there only in her underwear trying to cover up herself with her arms even though it was useless.

Kaiba jumped over the couch and pulled her towards him. He grabbed her by her hips with one hand, and with the other he pulled her chin up towards him. His eyes were fixed on hers. Blue against blue. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Each trying to control the kiss but it couldn't be controlled it took a life on its own. Tea began taking off his shirt. This frustrated Kaiba, he didn't want to stop kissing her. He quickly ripped his shirt off and took control of their interrupted kiss. Tea was so lost in their kiss she hadn't even notice when he took off her bra. They were standing in the middle of his office and Tea began to lose all strength in her legs. She tried to find some way of keeping herself up right, as if sensing this Kaiba grabbed both of her legs and pulled them upwards, letting her be able to wrap them around her. He guided them to the window and pressed Tea up against it. Tea didn't want to be against the window, she was scared someone would see, at the same time it was also exhilarating. As hard as it was for him Kaiba broke the kiss. He walked over to his desk and took out a condom. Tea began walking towards the couch, but Kaiba quickly made his way back and pinned her up against glass again.

"Kaiba what are you doing? What if somebody sees?" Tea said astonishedly

"No one's going to see, we're on the highest floor of the tallest building in Domino City, besides you know you find the possibility enticing." He said as he rubbed his hand against her panties. Tea didn't answer him, she didn't have to she was already moaning. In one fell swoop, Kaiba spun her around and pushed her breasts against the window. Her breast perked up as they pressed against the cold glass. As she recovered from the cold, she turned her head around to see Kaiba had already, taken his member out and put on a condom on it. He looked into her eyes before he began kissing her again. Kaiba glided one hand on her breasts even though they were still up against the glass. With his other hand he pulled down her panties and inserted a finger into her. Tea began moaning into his mouth, but Kaiba wanted to hear it out loud. So he broke their kiss and began kissing her neck as he slipped in another finger. This drove Tea wild. She didn't care if half of Domino City could hear her, she let out one loud moan after the other.

"Kaiba I'm ready…" Tea finally gasped. Kaiba didn't even hesitate he quickly entered her. She quickly came but Kaiba was still going. Tea was blinded by lust, slowly she felt her senses being taken away and all she could feel was Kaiba's rhythmic thrusts. Finally Kaiba pumped his seed out which caused Tea to come again. They stood there frozen, Tea up against the window, and Kaiba leaning over her. He began kissing her shoulder and slowly began pumping again. Tea couldn't believe that Kaiba could go again. This time though she wanted to look into his eyes. She made him stop thrusting into her.

"Is everything okay," Kaiba said shortly out of breath.

Tea didn't answer him. She simply walked over to the couch, sat on it as she spread her legs, and called him over by curling one finger pack and forth. Kaiba pushed Tea down on the couch so she was lying there under him. He inserted himself in her once again and began thrusting slowly. Tea kissed him fiercely, and as she sensed him almost reaching climax, she broke their kiss and forced him to look into her eyes before he came. Seeing the passion in his eyes, caused her to come shortly after he did. Kaiba fell onto her. They both laid there curled in each other's arms.

"We should play that game more often." Kaiba whispered into Tea's chest.

"Definitely." Tea said as she closed her eyes before falling asleep.


	14. Turbo Dueling

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: If you've reached this point in my fic, I believe it is safe to assume you enjoy this fic. So if you do here is some info you might be interested int. This by far has been the hardest chapter I had to write. Mostly because this was a turning point. There were so many different directions I could have gone but honestly this is the best version in my opinion that I could do. I almost ended the series in two more chapter, but now I'm extending it indefinitely. There are too many plot holes I have opened up and for my own piece of mind I need to finish. I love writing this series, but it's getting harder to figure out my next move. So I will no longer be updating everyday unless I manage to finish the chapter on time. I do however promise at least one chapter a week. Thank you for understanding and being patient. (Not that you have much choice, lol, jk). Also in the OG series I'm at the point where I just learned the origins of the Dark Magician and I'm shooketh. He will definitely be appearing in this some how, as well as Egyptian Kaiba. I don't know how but it will happen. Also again I request NO SPOILERS!

Tea and Kaiba had been sleeping in his office till midnight. Tea was the first to rise. She could feel Kaiba's body over her. He was so warm, his face was on her chest. She could feel his warm breath gentle and refined on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair, she loved the silky feeling of it. As she continued playing with his hair she looked out the window. The city lights were captivating, they blinked and flashed in front of her face, the moving cars honking and swerving drew her more out rather than in. She loved how when she was with Kaiba, nothing else mattered, the world could be set a flame, and she honestly didn't think she would care. As much as she loved that, the thought also terrified her. She didn't know if being lost in this relationship was actually something she wanted, it wasn't even a real relationship.

She turned her gaze to Kaiba, she ran her fingers through his hair focused on his facial features, his nose was perfectly sharp and pointy. He had no real cheeks, but he did have a pointy chin, it went well with his nose. His sharp features really highlighted his personality. She moved her fingers down to his face, committing to memory each feature. Part of her feared the day that she wouldn't be able to hold him like this in her arms. So she made each of these moments count.

Kaiba began stirring, which caused Tea to tense up. No longer could she be lost in her thoughts, she had to share her thoughts with him. At least the ones she was willing to share.

Kaiba woke up feeling a warm hand on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see two big blue eyes staring back at him. He gave her a warm smile. Her hand was still moving across his face. He loved that. He gave her a kiss on her collarbone and pulled her in closer. He didn't know how he could've been closer to her but he still tried. At that moment none of the rest of the world mattered, only that she was in his arms.

It was her stomach growling that eventually brought him back down. Kaiba started laughing.

Tea also laughed. "I guess I hadn't realized how hungry I was." she said. As she spoke Kaiba could feel all the vibrations her voice made on his ear. He wanted to keep herring her talking the sensation of the vibrations of her voice were so soothing.

"Tell me something." Kaiba said, pressing his head deeper into her chest.

This made Tea giggle. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know you pick."

"Okay, there once was a little girl who dreamed about being a ballerina. She worked day in and day out, she practiced at night in secret as well. Many told her being a ballerina was silly, but the little girl still wanted to be one, no matter what anyone said. The girl finally grew up and managed to get into the special school for ballerina's but before she got to go there was a horrible car accident. The ballerina didn't know if she would ever dance again. Months and months in recovery the ballerina finally could dance again. The ballerina went back to the dance school and luckily they let her back in. The end."

Kaiba didn't say anything after he was done, Tea even believed he fell asleep again. Actually, he was too busy remembering what Serenity said at the club that day. He vaguely remembered her mentioning something about an accident. Since she slapped him, he didn't really remember much else. He finally lifted his chin up to her clavicle and rested it there. Their eyes met.

Tea gave him a warm smile. "What's up?"

"The ballerina," Kaiba started a solemn look in his eyes. "Is she you?"

"You know what they say the best stories come from real life."

Kaiba hated how the more he learned about Tea, the more he learned how much hardship she went through. Seeing her be so go-lucky even now, still made him wonder how she stayed so positive.

"What?" Tea asked breaking his train of thought.

"Nothing," Kaiba said, pulling himself up to be face to face with her. "I guess sometimes, you being so perky, it's hard to see you actually going through any real problems."

Tea wiggled her way out of Kaiba hold, and went behind the couch to begin putting on her clothes. "Ya well some of us don't get to have skyscraper views from our multi billion dollar company. My life isn't perfect doesn't mean you have to feel sorry for me."

"That's not what I meant, Tea." Tea turned around as she finished putting on her shoes. Hearing her name from him still caught her off guard. "I guess you're becoming more of a person… Wait let me try that again."

Tea came up to the couch and held his face in her hands. "I understand what you mean. I mean, today when you were up there giving that speech to all those people you were the same old Kaiba showing off his latest technology, and being the most egotistical being on the planet. But, what you did for me at Club 06, the way you protect Mokuba, and even the way you let Mrs. Lucy fawn over you. I really get to see a whole new side of you. See your more human side."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, he hated anyone seeing his 'human side' as Tea called it, even more hated talking about it. But seeing the way she looked at him at that moment, he'd talk about his human side any day of the week any way she wanted to. He kneeled on the couch and pulled her into a warm and strong kiss.

Once again it was her stomach that broke their intimacy.

"Ughhh." Tea said as she lay her head on Kaiba's shoulder. "I'm really starting to resent my stomach."

"Come on." Kaiba said as he pulled up his pants, and began looking for shirt.

"Where are we going?"

"To feed you. Cause if your stomach interrupts us one more time…" Kaiba trailed off. Tea just laughed.

"Okay okay. I think Mrs. Lucy closes in about 20 minutes. If I call ahead, I'm pretty sure we can just make it."

"No let's go somewhere else, I'm not in the mood for Mrs. Lucy's right now."

"Mhmm, but I'm hungry now. What's the next closest thing?"

"Sano's is pretty close by."

"Yes, I forgot. I guess cause I've never been there before. Alright let's go."

"Really, how can you not have been there before?" Kaiba said incredulously.

"I don't know I'd either bring lunch, or order from Mrs. Lucy's. It's hard keeping a dancer's figure."

"Well this place is a a classic, and it's tradition for Mokuba and me."

"Then I definitely loved to go." Tea said grabbing Kaiba by the hand and leading him to the elevator.

Kaiba and Tea headed down and walked over to a motorcycle.

"Umm, what is this?"

"My motorcycle."

"You really expect me to get on that?"

"Ya, why not?" Kaiba said as he put on his helmet?

"Kaiba you can't be serious?"

"Why not?"

"Since when do you drive a motorcycle?"

"Since I was 15."

"Why do you even have this here?"

"I always keep it here, in case I leave late, or on the off chance I want to leave early. Can you just hop on, I'm starving too?" Kaiba said frustratedly handing Tea a helmet.

Tea reluctantly put on the helmet. As she was about to get on the motorcycle she saw that the motorcycle was designed for Turbo Duels.

"Really?" She said pointing to the screen on the bike. "Are you ready to duel at all times?"

"Yes." Kaiba said flatly. "But honestly, I hate these stupid Turbo Duels, one of our former CFO's kept insisting on creating it, saying it was revolutionary, I only created it to placate him. Fat lot of good that did. Besides when I duel someone I like to see their faces when I end the duel with a White Lightening Blast."

Tea hopped on behind Kaiba. She gave his waist a gentle squeeze as she said "You're such a nerd." The last word barely out of her mouth, and Kaiba gunned it out of there. This took Tea by surprise and she held on tightly. Kaiba, enjoying her firm grip, began to swerve in and out of traffic, causing Tea to hold on even tighter.

They rode off into the night, neither of them truly realizing the everlasting bond growing between them.


	15. Sano's Bento Box

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kaiba skidded to halt as he turned the corner near Sano's stand. He parked the motorcycle by the alleyway and Tea quickly hopped off. Still shaking a bit from what she considered a near death experience. Kaiba sat on the bike laughing at her.

"It's not funny you were driving like a maniac." She said, throwing the helmet at him.

Kaiba caught it between his hands, he was still laughing. "I just love hearing you freak out," Kaiba came closer to her. "I also like how tightly you squeezed me." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up into his eyes, and squeezed him close. "Ya, well if you promise on the ride back to slow down, I'll squeeze even harder." she said as she moved her lips almost pressed right against his but not quiet

He was the one who broke the space between them into a slow kiss. At that moment nothing mattered, not the delicious aroma of Sano's bento boxes, not the cold night air, and not even the noisy passer byers gawking at the audacious couple in the alley way. Kaiba leaned against the bike as he sort of forced Tea to fall on him. He never quite knew what he was thinking when Tea and him kissed. Maybe he wasn't thinking at all, maybe that's why he loved kissing her so much. It was pure ecstasy.

Tea was the one who broke their kiss. She didn't want to break their kiss, but at some point she had to come up for air. "I wish I were fish." She whispered into Kaiba's chest as she leaned her head on it.

"You're going to have to explain yourself?" Kaiba said perplexed.

Tea started laughing. "I thought I said that in my head. If I were a fish more specifically a salmincola, I wouldn't need to breathe so then I could kiss you forever."

Kaiba played with her chin, before he gave her another long kiss, but this time he broke it off. "I think you're delirious, let's go get something to eat." he said as he began walking towards Sano's place. Tea followed shortly after, she walked right along side him.

They arrived at the window right as they were getting ready to close.

"Mizuki, look it's Seto" Sano said as he saw Seto and Tea getting close.

Quickly Mrs. Sano stepped out of the food truck to greet Kaiba. "Seto," she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Mrs. Sano, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked as he returned Mrs. Sano's hug. Tea never knew how many people felt close enough to Kaiba to actually hug him like that. It actually surprised her to see him being so warm to anybody but Mokuba.

"Well just because we're busy growing our franchise doesn't mean we can't come down and test out our new recipes." she said as she jokingly slapped him with the towel that was thrown over her shoulder.

"How is the franchise doing? The stand you set up in Kaibaland Germany, really is a big hit. Any new locations you plan on expanding?"

"I don't know, are you planning to open up another Kaibaland anytime soon? Really Seto, we can't thank you enough for such an amazing opportunity."

"Oh please it's my pleasure, besides it's your food that keeps the doors revolving in Kaibaland." He said, putting a gentle arm on Mizuki's shoulder.

Mizuki simply shook her head disapprovingly, his unwavering modesty really was too kind. Izumi and her had been struggling for 12 years to try and get their restaurant off the ground but never succeeded. Mokuba and Kaiba had been coming to their Bento stand for over 13 years now. About the time that Kaiba took over Kaibacorp was when her and Izumi had been having problems. At the time they didn't know that Kaiba was CEO of Kaibacorp all they knew was that he started a new important position that forced him to work late hours. That's why he would always come right before closing time at 2am to grab a bento box. One night during his 2am nightly ritual they told Kaiba that they would close up shop soon and to promise to bring Mokuba for one last night. A couple of days later they got a contract from Kaibacorp to franchise their business. They were somewhat versed in the dueling world, but never actually paid attention, they were stunned and confused that a dueling company cared about a tiny little stand like their's. Izumi, who was less trusting than her, demanded to know why such a big enterprise decided to care for such a small food booth. They then were ushered into Seto's office. The rest was history. Their ally ship granted their little food booth to expand to a chain of restaurants, international franchise with Kaibaland exclusivity, and now even be able to start their own culinary intuition. Seto helped her own personal dream of being a teacher come true. None of it would have been possible had it not been for Seto, he really had a noble heart. He would never admit though. She still shook her head at him, but also reached for his hand. "Alright Seto, you have to try our new Bento box, it's a little spicy but I'm sure you'll adore it."

"Thank you Mrs. Sano, I'll take two one for me and one for Miss. Gardner here. Tea this is Mrs. Sano, she and Mr. Sano have been feeding Mokuba and I for the last 13 years."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sano."

"Nice to meet you too Miss Gardner."

"Please call me Tea, I love your restaurant's me and my friends eat at one of them at least once a week. This is my first time trying your Bento box."

"Oh, then you must try our original first, not as refined as the rest, but definitely a classic and warm to our hearts. After all it is that recipe that blessed us with Seto's generosity." With that, Mrs. Sano was off.

"Wow you really have a thing for food, first Mrs. Lucy and now Mr. and Mrs. Sano." Tea said as she and Kaiba headed to a table nearby.

"Ya well, when you grow up in an orphanage and only have porridge and goop to eat everyday, you really appreciate a good meal."

Tea had her chin resting on one hand, and with the other reached out to gently caress Seto's hand.

"What?" Kaiba asked annoyed at the dopey look she was giving him.

"I never saw this side of you," now intertwining her fingers with his. "You're so sweet and humble. It takes me a little off guard."

"As long as you don't get used to it." Kaiba said turning his gaze away from her.

"Never." Tea said giving him a gentle smile. Kaiba just looked at her and returned her smile with a grin.

"Here we are you two." Mrs. Sano came with two bento boxes. Quickly both Kaiba and Tea, let go of each others hand, an action Mrs. Sano definitely noticed. Obviously they were trying to keep their relationship discreet. However, anybody within a kilometer of them, could see the sparks emanating from their aura. This made Mrs. Sano smile, she remembered the beginning of Izumi and her relationship. Everyone could see they had feelings for each other but not them. "Alright, well Izumi and I need to start heading home, have a goodnight you two. Tea I hope to see you here more often. Seto you better not be reaching for your wallet, you know better." She said giving Kaiba a stern look. "She grabbed his hand a lightly patted it, say hi to Mokuba and Anzu for me." with that Mrs. Sano left them.

"That's weird." Kaiba said.

"What?"

"I just thought Mrs. Sano knew… nevermind." Kaiba cut himself off and began opening his bento box.

Tea didn't press on. She was too hungry to care about anything else at the moment. "Wow this is amazing." Tea said eating 3 bites at a time.

"So this is where Wheeler gets all his eating habits from." Kaiba said as he wiped some food from the corner of Tea's mouth.

"Shut up! Next time don't bring me somewhere this good when I'm starving." Tea said with a mouthful of food. "Besides I had to learn to eat fast when I hanged out with the boys because if not they would eat everything and I'd be stuck with nothing."

"Don't you have any girlfriends to teach you to be more ladylike." Kaiba said teasingly while poking the side of her cheek.

"Just Mai and Serenity, they eat just like me. Especially Mai now that she is 7 months pregnant."

"Not gonna lie, the fact that Wheeler is going to a father soon, honestly has me worried."

"Don't be mean. Joey is going to make a great dad. He just needs to know the basic needs for a baby, once the kid is two years old Joey should be better. The other day I was helping set up the nursery and I handed Joey a baby size stuffed bear to practice putting on a diaper, and poor guy was so lost. After a lot of tries he finally got it. Well sort of."

"Then you wonder why I'm worried."

"I'd like to see you change a diaper."

"Not going to happen, that's why they invented nannies."

"Of course that would be your solution." Tea said taking another bite of her food and rolling her eyes.

"Look as long as I love the kid, does it really matter who changes its diapers."

Tea gave him a warm smile, he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at his food. Tea leaned a little closer to him and pushed some of the hair away from his face. "No, I guess not."

Kaiba smiled at Tea's action, but continued looking down at his food. "So is Wheeler, going to take mommy and me classes?"

"I don't know, even Mai doesn't seem to know too much about what she is doing. It's sort of a sensitive subject for her. Since her mom wasn't really around growing up and since her dad passed away a couple of years ago, she doesn't really have anyone to help. They can't even rely on Joey's mom seeing as that they still aren't on the best of terms. Joey still can't forgive her for that whole Serenity thing."

"What Serenity thing?"

"Right, I keep forgetting how separate you are from everyone. Well Joey's parents got divorced when they were really little. Joey and Serenity used to live 30 minutes from the beach. One day after the divorce Joey's mom got a new job here in Domino City. Since Joey's dad refused to let Joey go with her, Joey's mom took Serenity, thus separating them."

"Wow, that's harsh. If Joey and Serenity are as close as my brother and I, I can't imagine how much that hurt."

"Ya, they were supposed to be reunited after two years. Joey's dad managed to get a job too in Domino city, but then Serenity started having some vision problems. Some of the best optometrists are in Germany so Serenity's mom got transferred there and took Serenity with her. Unfortunately, Joey's dad couldn't get a job in Germany so Joey and him stayed here. After Serenity's operation she really wanted to move in with Joey. She couldn't though because her mom thought Joey was too immature. The good news is Joey went to visit Serenity in Germany after coming back from Egypt 5 years ago and his mom saw how grown up he was that she agreed. Even though Joey and Mai are married now, Joey's parents still let Serenity live with them while Serenity finishes up high school here. Serenity's mom is still in Germany cause she couldn't transfer back."

"That's nice of her. After all she had to give up raising her son, now it seems she has to give up raising her daughter. Especially now that she has her sight back she must feel like she's missing a lot from Serenity's life."

"Wow, that's really insightful, I hadn't thought about it like that."

"That's cause I'm a genius."

Tea rolled her eyes. "If your head gets any bigger it won't be able to fit in the door of your office."

Kaiba just smirked.

"What about their dad, how come Serenity doesn't live with him?"

"Serenity doesn't really know her dad, she's more comfortable with Joey. Besides he had to move back to the beach because of his heart condition."

"Wow, both parents missed out on a lot of their children's lives."

They sat there together, talking about trivial things, teasing each other and getting to know each other's mannerisms and quirks. They were there for hours, everyone else was gone, the only company they had were the city lights and the full moon.


	16. Morning After

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tea and Kaiba drove around Domino City after they left Sano's Bento Box, the streets were empty and the city was quiet. They had been driving for an hour. Tea held on tight to Kaiba, from time to time giving him an extra tight squeeze. She loved feeling him tense up when she did. Kaiba loved feeling Tea on his back, she felt so warm it was the perfect contrast to the nights breeze. It was a cold night so he had to give her his long blue trench coat. She was much too short for it, she looked like a kid playing in her dad's clothes, it was endearing. They were both tired, but the ride seemed so peaceful since there weren't a lot of people hanging about. He kept driving. He wanted to feel her with him there for as long as possible. Sometimes he would feel her tightening his grip on him. It was the perfect affirmation that she was there with him, that this wasn't a dream. A beautiful, never in his wildest dreams.

After another hour of driving, the sun began to slowly rise, Kaiba headed back to his house. They entered through the secret entrance that led to his underground dueling arena.

Tea jumped off his bike and looked astounded at the sight before her. On one side there was a large computer that took the space of a whole wall. On the other side there was a dueling arena, with a dueling bot. Finally on the third side there was a full wall filled with dueling monsters from all Ultra-Rare editions. Her jaw had dropped to the floor.

"You have the equivalent of a Batcave but duel monsters edition." Tea said which caused Kaiba to laugh.

"I do own a multi-billion dollar tech company based on enhancing this game, you really think I wouldn't have something like this."

"I knew you were a fan, I guess I never really knew how big of a fan. Even Yugi isn't this into Duel Mon..." Tea caught herself. But it was too late. She saw the look in Kaiba's eyes. The slight hatred for Yugi quickly flashed through his eyes. Tea knew that Kaiba knew of their relationship but still it was definitely not a subject she wanted to bring up in front of him.

"So how is he?" Kaiba asked looking away from her. He knew Tea had a past with Yugi, and honestly he never really cared about Yugi's love life, but now it took everything in him to act as if none of that mattered. Right now she was his, but who knows where they would end up in the future.

"He's good. Right now he's actually in Italy for the Duel Monsters convention. Then he's heading over to Australia I believe."

"I see."

Tea didn't know what Kaiba was thinking. Was he jealous or just curious. She walked up behind him and pressed her head on his back. "We've been over for three years now. I will always love him, but as a friend. The only person I care about right now is you Seto."

It was the first time she had used his first name. It slid so easily from her tongue, the sound of his name on her sent an easement over Kaiba he never felt before. He held onto her arms in front of him. He wondered if she truly meant what she said. For now he would choose to believe her. "I was only making conversation." He finally said. He could feel Tea's smile on him. She spun herself around him and faced him.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm tired."

"Let's go to my room, but I can't promise we'll be sleeping." He said as he led her upstairs to the kitchen. They were laughing and talking the whole way up.

"Shh." she said moving a finger over Kaiba's lips. "We might wake up Mokuba, it's still early."

"Mokuba isn't here," he said, lowering her hand and pulling her in. "He went to sleep at a friend's house. We have the whole place to ourselves.""

"In that case." she said then quickly wrapping her arms around Kaiba and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. They were walking and stumbling into walls, chairs, lamps and anything that dared stand in their way. At some point while Kaiba had her pinned up against a wall she wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip on his neck and hair. He then carried her up the stairs to his room. He was definitely a lot stronger than she thought he was. She dismounted him once she heard the slam of the door behind them. She ripped off the Trench coat she was wearing as Kaiba sat on the edge of the bed while taking of his shirt. As soon as he was done, she grabbed his face and shoved her tongue down his throat as she straddled him. She was never usually this aggressive but she really needed him in her already, it seemed to be the only way to let him know. Kaiba quickly pulled off her blazer and her tank top. He rolled her under him and began working his way down her neck. He was starting to go down to her clavicle when he felt her hands holding him steady on her neck. He loved sucking on her neck so he continued. She let go of his head and worked her arms down to his back. He stopped sucking on her neck and propped himself up over her shoulder. He took a second to admire her. The periwinkle blue bra and the orange morning sun really drew out the fire in her eyes that her messy bangs ineffectually tried to hide. As much as loved the look of her heaving breasts in that bra he really wanted to see her pink areolas in the orange fluorescent sunny light. She felt his warm hand work his way up her lower back to expertly unhook her bra. Seeing his intense gaze on her caused her to try and cover her now exposed breasts from him. Aggressively Kaiba moved her arms away and pinned them over her head, she sensed her face begin to redden. Kaiba looked at how vulnerable and enticing she looked right now. It was too much for him to handle. He felt his member growing in his pants. Still holding on tightly to her arms above her he, lowered his head as he began sucking her breast. Tea let out a small whimper. He let go of one of her arms and played with the other breast as he sucked on the other. Tea felt paralyzed. He hadn't told her not to move but a part of her sensed that he still wanted her arms above her head, so she left the free hand trapped just like her other one was. She let out a small groan this time as he lightly twisted her nipples. She needed him now. She began moving her hips in a circle under him, hoping to remind him there were others parts of her that really needed his attention. He took the hint and decided to take it as a direct order. He stopped sucking on one breast and began kissing his way down to her stomach. He brought both of his hands down with him as they pulled her skirt down in one fell swoop. He kissed down her stomach in a straight line that led to her belly button. When he finally reached her belly button, he looked up to meet her gaze, she looked so timid. He began lowering her panties his eyes never breaking their gaze. He could feel her tense up in his arms, but he also knew she didn't want him to stop. He began kissing her again continuing down the straight path he was on. He kissed her lower abdomen. She knew what he was heading for, she had prepared for this moment just in case. She was perfectly clean shaven down there, it still didn't make it any less nerve wracking to have him go down there. _What if she smelled?_ She tried to catch him before he got to close but it was too late, he already kissed her clit. It sent a shock wave through her, it was more the fact that he was going down on her than anything else. He pulled her legs up above his shoulders so he could have better access, and shoved his tongue into her. Tea couldn't believe he was eating her out, the fact that this was happening and the fact that he was so good at knowing just where to go and what to do caused Tea to vibrate. She couldn't hold in her moans anymore. She was grateful it was only them in the house. "Yes!" she repeated over and over again. "No... don't... make ...me cum, I... want... to... cum.. with you in me." she gasped. But Kaiba didn't stop, he loved making her feel this way and he wanted to take her all in. She finally slowly sat up while curling her legs around his head and coming in his face. She fell back onto the bed, her body still vibrated. Kaiba wiped his mouth with the back of his hand began walking towards his night stand. Tea still laying on bed one hand on her breasts the other where Kaiba's head used to be.

"What are you doing?" Tea said still slightly out of breath.

"I'm getting a condom." Kaiba said flatly.

"You don't need one." She said crawling on the bed to where Kaiba was standing. "I'm on the pill now." She said as she sat up on her knees and gave him a big wet kiss. She could taste herself still on him. It made her feel embaressed and excited. Kaiba lowered himself on her. Tea roamed his body slightly digging her nails on his back. She finally reached to his pants and as he still kissed her, she maneuvered the Kaibacorp belt off of him. She then unbuttoned his pants, pulled down his zipper and took out his member. She began stroking it, causing Kaiba to let out a moan. That pushed her over the edge, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her mouth right up against his ear. "I need you in me now." Tea whispered firmly.

Kaiba took the direct order and pulled his pants and boxers off in one fell swoop. He pushed her long legs apart and quickly entered her. He too could not wait anymore. They both were moaning and groaning. With every new groan, Kaiba seemed to thrust harder and harder. Finally when their groans were no longer able to express their ecstasy. Kaiba and Tea came.

Kaiba rolled off of Tea, but held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Kaiba was still awake. He managed to grab one of his extra phones from the night stand. It was 6am. No way was he going to be able to go to work on time today. He was an insomniac but he needed at least four hours of sleep to function. He shot Mokuba a text saying that he had some Kaibacorp things he needed to handle and the he would borrow Tea for the day. He hoped Mokuba wouldn't ask too many questions. He put the phone back on the night stand and looked down at Tea. He began stroking her hair. She was so peaceful as she slept.

"I'm addicted to you Tea." he whispered. "Not just this but who you are. How did you manage that?" Kaiba asked more rhetorically. He knew he would never share such intimate musing with her while she was awake. He took a deep breath in, taking in the scent of chamomiles and falling asleep as he propped his head against hers.


End file.
